I Think of You
by arrowsandangels
Summary: Beth's thoughts about Daryl. What he is thinking about her. Is this a mistake? Or something else? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thoughts are Italicized

_Did you know I think of you? In the morning, when I'm helping Carol with the laundry. It isn't the steam from the water we boiled that causes my face to flush as I am bending over the scrubbing tubs. I scramble to grab your clothes. Leaning close to the tubs, obscuring my actions from prying eyes, I press your clothes to my face. I want to smell them. To smell you in them. I think of you wearing them, and imagine you taking them off, before I plunge them into the soapy water. Yes, I think of you in the morning._

_I think of you at lunch. Bouncing little Judith on my knee, spooning her smushed pears, wiping her chubby cheeks. When I look at her, I see your face. I imagine I'm holding a little one who looks like you. A little Merle or Annette. And when I snuggle her close, I make up silly, sweet little songs to whisper in her ear. And think of what I would like to do with you. Things which are not silly or sweet. Things which would make her daddy blush. Of yes, I think of you when I'm holding little Judith._

_After lunch, as I'm popping walkers through the fence, I think of you Mr. Dixon. I pretend you're teaching me how to take out walkers. I remember the time you showed me how to stab them in the forehead, right between the eyes. You stood so close to me, your body slightly bumping into mine. One hand guiding mine. And one hand on my hip. Encouraging me to step forward into it, to let my weight do the hard work. Do you remember what a slow learner I was? Did you wonder how it was that a smart girl like me could take so long figuring it out? Or did you know that I was so distracted by your closeness that I literally couldn't hear the words coming out of your mouth. I remember that day. I remember the feel of your hot breath on my neck. And your hand on my hip. Every time I kill a walker, I think of you._

_When I play with Carl, I think of you. After all this time, Carl still likes to follow me around. He thinks he's a big man. Carrying that big ass gun. Wearing his daddy's hat. In the moments before dinner, when everyone else is washing up, we play silly games. And I pretend he is you. I flirt with him shamelessly. So, it's no wonder then, that he follows me. Drools over me. Wants to be my boyfriend, even if he would never say that out loud. And all the while, as we chase each other around the yard, I'm thinking of you. Sometimes I slow down, I almost let him catch me. If it was really you behind me, I would definitely let you catch me. In fact, I would turn, and catch you Mr. Dixon._

_Daryl! Pay attention to me. I'm 20 years old now. I'm a woman. I have the body and needs of a woman. And I'm thinking of you. At night, when I undress for bed, I wonder if you ever think of me. Sliding my jeans slowly down my legs. Pulling my tank off over my head. When I crawl into my bed, I think of you. I think of your delicious arms and wonder how they would feel wrapped around me. I dream of your eyes, how they pierce me. They seem to cut to my soul, and yet... They don't really see me. I think of you as I climb into bed at night._

_And, I think of you in the middle of the night. Sometimes, when the moon is high, I walk past your cell. I stop at your door. I think about stepping inside, to see if you sleep naked. I think about dropping my night clothes to the floor and climbing in bed with you, to find out. Surprising you. And I wonder what you would do. How it would feel to have your lips pressed against mine. To taste your mouth. To fill my nose with your scent. To have your hands on my body. And more. I'm a woman now, Mr. Dixon. And tonight, I'm thinking of you._


	2. Daryl's View

A/N Thoughts are Italicized

_Little girls shouldn't be out in the woods alone, Beth. And yet, here you are. Pushing your way into my consciousness. In the silence, as I drawback and sight the squirrel, suddenly here you are. Blinding me. Filling me with images of you bent over the catch. Elbow deep in squirrel guts and blood. A trickle of sweat running down the middle of your back. Pinning your hair to the nape of your neck. My eyes trace down along the damp ribbon gluing your flimsy top to you. And I can tell that you have nothing on underneath. I know I should turn away. But my eyes betray me. Settling on a bit of exposed white skin just above your hip. Just this memory forces me to bite my lower lip to keep from panting. Scaring all the game away. Damn, I took too long. The squirrel is gone. And I am so going to hell for what I'm thinking right now._

_In the watchtower. Staring out at the tree line. Watching for whatever may show up. And here you are, haunting me. The only thing I'm not prepared for. A hint of you drifting in on the breeze. The wind mimicking your soft voice. Trailing across my face, causing me to search the horizon for you. I'm sure I see your hair. Those golden strands that put the sun to shame, floating in the distance. Between the trees. It is all I can do to not chase down the stairs, across the yard and into the woods. To find you. Walkers be damned, the only thing I want to see right now, is you. And I am so going to hell for what I am thinking right now._

_Sitting in the yard, muscles aching. Carol stands behind me and good naturedly begins massaging the knots in my shoulders and neck. Her fingers dig into the tight muscles on the sides of my neck. Then work their way across each of my shoulders. A contented groan involuntarily escapes my lips, drawing a sigh of pleasure from Carol. She's pleased with my response to her treatment of my sore muscles. I wonder what she would say if she knew I was imagining it was you standing behind me. That it was your fingers, your long, slender fingers, on my neck. My shoulders. Working their way down my back. I imagine tipping my head back into the crest of your breasts as you massage my arms. Your fingers combing through my hair, as your lips lightly brush against my forehead. And how I would massage you. In the privacy of your cell. If it was really you, I wouldn't still be sitting here. You wouldn't still be standing there. We'd be headed for your cell. And I am so going to hell for what I am thinking right now._

_As the day fades into night, we pull together as a group. Gathering in the common room. Of course you are here. As our sagging spirits spill out into the room, your voice begins to rise. Your singing fills the room, it fills me. Pulling down the ceiling, and shattering my walls. I feel open and exposed, as if you can read my every thought. My desire naked in front of you. I can feel the heat rise in my groin as your voice washes over me. And I am so going to hell for what I am thinking right now._

_You're back. Little girls shouldn't hang around a grown mans room in the dark, Beth. And yet, here you are. You're not a little girl anymore. I hear you in the hall, standing outside my cell. Your breathing heavy, ragged. I can feel your hesitation. I can taste your desire. I can smell your arousal. And I know you want to come in. Or is it that I want you so much. I want to see your fingers pull back my curtain. Your thin frame gliding into my room, into my bed. To feel your fingertips trace the tattoo on my chest. In the darkness, I can almost see the curve around your middle and under your breasts. And feel the softness behind your knee. I want your hands on me and my lips on you. Every part of you. And I am so going to hell for what I am going to do right now._


	3. Mistake

A/N Thoughts are Italicized

With Judith napping, Beth finally had time to talk with her sister. Her older, more experienced sister. When your whole world consists of nine people, one of whom is less than a year old, everyone is either your close friend or your family. Secrets don't remain secrets very long, because everyone is everywhere all the time. Which meant everyone knows everything. Well, almost everything. And Beth needed advice before her "secret" was out.

"Maggie, I need your help." Beth chewed her lower lip almost to the point of drawing blood as she waited on her sister. She had always been able to ask her anything. But now, she wrestled with how to ask for her help. And what, if anything, she should share about the previous night. Shoulders sagging, she released her lip and pulled out her sweetest smile. "There's somebody I like, and I don't know what to say to them."

Sitting across from her younger sister outside the prison, chin down, her face unreadable, Maggie looked at Beth through her lashes. Exhaling quietly, "What do you mean you like somebody? You mean a man?" By the time Maggie finished her question, Beth's head was hanging so low it almost touched the table. Her elbow rested on the table, with her hand draped around the back of her head. And her face was scarlet.

Her voice so quiet Maggie had to lean in to hear her, "Yes. I like a man. A lot. And I don't know what to do." _How could Maggie not understand that? Of course I meant a man. And it's not like I can flirt with him in geometry. Or pass him a note._

Snorting slightly, eyes twinkling, Maggie asked "So, who is it? Rick or Daryl? It has to be one of them." Maggie's hand suddenly slapped down on the metal picnic table top. "No, wait! It's not Carl is it?" Beth raised her head, looking at her sister. Her mouth slightly open. Eyes rolling. Her face no longer red.

"No! It's not Carl. Just, never mind. I'll figure it out." Pushing up from the table, Beth swung her leg over the table seat and prepared to walk away.

As Beth turned from the table, Maggie's voice drifted after her. "I'm sorry. Come back. I'll help you figure it out. As long as it's not Carl." Beth stomped off with Maggie's laughter in her ears. "Beth, seriously! Come back!

Slowing, arms crossed in front of her, with a frowny pout Beth spun on her heel to face her sister. Hissing loudly, "What!?"

With the sun now directly in her eyes, Maggie's hand was up over her dark eyes shading them. Evenly, without a hint of humor, she said "Just… Keep your shirt on. That's all." Huffing, the color draining from her face, Beth again turned and stomped off.

That was hours ago. And now Beth was in the guard tower. Behind the door. Waiting. After last night, she wanted, no needed to talk to Daryl. For weeks it seemed, she had walked around half in a daze. Her body on fire, her brain scrambled. Everywhere she turned, she was reminded of Daryl. He was all she could think about. And she was pretty sure he felt the same way. Enough so, that she had finally gotten up the courage to walk down past his cell in the middle of the night. Where he seemed to be waiting. And now they needed to talk.

Watching the sky, the clouds moved from right to left, almost out of sight. Still, no one came up into the guard tower. Finally, the door opened. Whoever was on the other side, was trying to sneak out where she was waiting. Pushing the door open slowly. The tip of his crossbow was the first thing she saw. Holding her breath, pressing up against the wall behind the door, Beth willed herself to be invisible. Finally, Daryl stepped out, silently walking across to the railing. Loudly exhaling, relief evident in the set of his shoulders. _Perhaps he had been avoiding her, with the same thoughts racing through his head that were clouding hers_, she thought. Hidden behind the still open door, Beth watched as Daryl leaned over the railing and lit a cigarette. She watched as he inhaled and then let go several smoke rings. She watched as the rings dissolved into nothingness, and he continued to stare out into the dark. The outline of his body becoming a study in casualness. She waited until he seemed relaxed.

Silently, Beth crossed the guard tower floor. Until she was directly behind him. Close enough to touch him. Stopping behind him, her mind a firestorm of confusion. Unable to even form cohesive thoughts. She hadn't really gotten this far in her thinking. Abruptly, Daryl turned into her. Jumping back, her hands jerked up towards her face, her breath coming out in a rush and a yelp.

"What the hell!" His jump seemed as big as hers. His eyes narrowing, instinctively pulling his crossbow closer. "Why are you sneaking around up here?" Dropping his crossbow back down to a carry position, his grip on it relaxed, even as his breathing sped up slightly when he recognized it was Beth behind him.

"I just, I thought, I mean after last night I thought we should talk… About last night." _Oh god, those eyes, the way he's looking at me and through me. Like he can read my mind. I wish I could grab him right now. I wish last night I had…This might be a really bad idea._ "I mean, if you think we should talk, then we should talk. Don't you think?" _I am such a goober. If I try really hard maybe I can babble a little more._

Now staring away, unable to meet her eyes. "Yeah. Last night. That was a mistake." Daryl's voice was low, gravelly. Different somehow. His stance was tense, like he was ready to run. And now, he seemed to be looking everywhere except at her. As if he was searching for another exit, a way out.

_A mistake, he said it was a mistake. I knew it._ Her shoulders slumping, Beth felt her courage draining out of her. Even her voice began to sag. "I know, I'm sorry. I just…" Beth's words triggering a rapid exchange.

Just inches apart, Daryl looked down at her. "No, it's not you. I should have sent you back to your room."

"I shouldn't have been outside your room."

"No, this is on me. I started that." Beth's mouth dropped open a bit as Daryl grabbed her arm and started pulling her even closer to him. His voice sinking to a husky whisper, "And I ain't sorry. So…"

Her large, blue eyes locked on his narrow ones. Unwilling to allow them to escape. For several seconds they stood silently. Frozen in place. Staring into each other. Finally, Beth whispered "Now what?"

Sighing heavily, the outer edge of his lip pulling up in a small, reluctant smile, "I dunno."

_Okay. Maybe this wasn't a mistake_. Pulling herself straighter, a measure of confidence returning, "But... this is just us, right?"

With the slightest of nods, "Yeah. Just us."

"Okay. Good then." Beth pulled her arm away from his grasp and began backing away from him. Reaching for the door to go down to the prison. Her tongue running lightly over her lower lip. _This isn't over, Mr. Dixon._


	4. Secrets

A/N Thoughts are Italicized

Humming, a spicier, saucier tune than usual, Beth leaned over the wash tub next to Carol. For two days a new tune had been playing in her head. Punctuated with a refrain of 'I ain't sorry.' Carol rambled on about something, as Beth looked in her direction with a thin, sleepy smile. _I ain't sorry. I ain't Uh. Uh. Uh._

"Are you listening to me?" Hands on the edge of the tub, Carol confronted Beth.

Her hips swaying gently to music only she could hear, Beth had Daryl's shirt safely hidden under one of her fathers. The same shirt he'd had on that night she found herself outside his room. The night he was waiting for her. With the same sleepy smile, heavy lids and absolutely no interest in whatever Carol was about to say, "What?" Before Carol had a chance to respond, Beth looked back at the tub. With a slight twist of her head, Beth buried her face in Daryl's shirt. Inhaling its smell. Leather. Smoke. Him.

Eyes closed, she was back there. Outside his cell. Not breathing. Suddenly, his hand, rough and calloused was wrapped around her arm. Slightly stumbling, she tiptoed into his cell. Behind the curtain. Her back pressed against the wall, his forearms on either side of her head caging her in. And ooh, the smell of him so close. Losing herself in his eyes, her heart beating out of her chest. The heat from her face rivaling the heat spreading up from her core. Hands flat against the wall, desperately gripping into the cool painted cinder block to hold herself up as her legs turned to jello. Feeling she may never breathe again, her eyes drifted closed as Daryl's face came closer.

"Beth! What is it with you today?" Carol's raised voice suddenly intruding into her memory. Calling her back. "Do you feel okay? You're really red. Maybe you should go sit down for a few minutes."

Silently, Beth turned from the tubs. Still clenching the two shirts in her hands. Walking across the cement floor towards a picnic table, she absently pulled her father's shirt completely away from Daryl's and let it fall to the floor. Sinking down onto the picnic table bench, she turned to rest her head on the table. Using Daryl's still dirty shirt balled up in her arms as a pillow. Again, burying her face in it and inhaling. The scent, his scent, was still there but the moment had passed.

"Beth." Her shoulder being roughly shaken, "Beth wake up. Are you okay?"

Inhaling deeply, inwardly smiling at the smell of the shirt, Beth gradually lifted her head. As she cleared her throat, one hand began rubbing the sleep dirt from her eyes. Her throat still dry from sleep, "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired I guess." Swallowing a smile as she looked at the imprint of her face on the dirty shirt, "How long did I sleep?"

Maggie gently rubbed her hand across Beth's shoulders. Lines forming between her eyes. Her short, wavy hair falling forward, framing her face. "A couple of hours. You missed lunch. I'm worried about you kiddo." The edges of mouth pulling down, not quite frowning. "You tried to ask me a question the other day. And I sort of teased you a little bit. Do you…"

Jerking her head up, now wide awake, "Yeah. No. I'm good. Thanks, but…"

Sinking, Maggie sat next to her younger sister, her teeth lightly clenched. Her eyes searching Beth's face. Finally, "Is that Daryl's shirt?"

Eyes widening, gripping the shirt tighter for a moment before dropping it on the table. Looking first at the shirt and then up at her sister, "It's… I was helping with the laundry."

With a slow nod and a 'look' at her younger sister, "Okay. Get some soup. And then go see Rick. He was asking for you."

Stretching as she stood, Beth ambled out of the prison, dropping Daryl's shirt back in the dirty tub as she walked. Passing Cell Block D, a low whistle caused her to look around. She spied Daryl standing under a staircase, by a door she hadn't noticed before. Looking past her, he tipped his head before disappearing inside the door. Biting back a smile, as she struggled to keep her face under control, Beth quickly scanned the yard before opening the door to follow him inside.

Stepping into the shadowy interior, a dark, musty smell assaulted her nose. But was quickly replaced as she walked directly into Daryl's chest. His crossbow already propped against the wall, his arms immediately wrapped around her, catching her. Holding her against him. Looking up, without a second of hesitation, her hands flew up to both sides of his face. Relishing the scratchy feel of his scruff through her fingers. Pushing up on her toes, she pulled his face towards hers. Her lips searching for his. Moaning slightly as his lips found hers. Slowly, reluctantly, drawing away. "Ooh… I can't."

Pulling her into his chest, Daryl lightly rested his chin on Beth's head. Gruffly, "Can't or…"

"Can't. Rick is looking for me right now. But later." Desperate to get herself back under control before she had to face the others, Beth tried to even out her breathing. _In, 2, 3, 4. Hold, 2,3,4. Out, 2,3,4. Hold, 2,3,4. Repeat._ "Your room? Tonight?" Beth could feel Daryl's heart pounding against her ear as she spoke.

Beth could hear the relief in Daryl's voice, as he answered her. "No. To open. Here."

Shaking herself free, Beth stepped back, pulling Daryl's hand towards her face. Lightly kissing his palm, she folded his fingers in on themselves before looking up into his eyes. "Here then." As Beth turned and ran back out into the sunlight, she didn't see Daryl look down at his hand. She didn't see him lightly rub his thumb over where she had kissed his palm. She didn't see his lip pull up into a smile as he looked at the door slowly closing behind her.

Smoothing her clothing and her face. Beth paced herself as she walked across the grass towards the vegetable garden where Rick and Carl were working. _What could Rick possibly want now? It doesn't look like Judith is with him._ Sighing, she pulled on a light hearted smile as she waved to Rick and Carl, calling "Hey guys." Rick paused, resting his hands on the top of the hoe handle, as Carl began trotting towards her. Pausing for a quick game of chase with her before continuing towards the prison.

Finally reaching the vegetable garden, Beth stuck her hands in her back pockets as she rocked back on her heels. "Hey Rick. I heard you were looking for me."

Nodding as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. I, uh…" _What the? Why is he walking towards me like that. And that look he has._ "I didn't want to talk to you inside. You know, you're so go good with Judith and Carl… And, I thought maybe…" _Why is he… Oh god._ "Why don't you sit with us at dinner." Rick's hand came down to rest his on Beth's shoulder. And he suddenly seemed unusually close, uncomfortably close even.

Unwilling to meet his gaze, Beth's eyes darted around the garden. Finally settling on the roof of the pigpen. "Um, sure. That would be great. So… okay." _What did I just do._


	5. Sisters

A/N Thoughts are Italicized

Walking up to the picnic table where Rick was sitting with Carl and Judith, Beth quickly took Judith from Carl. Cradling the small girl in her arms, Beth moved to sit on the far edge of the bench. Bending to blow kisses on the child's head, she looked at Carl and Rick from the corner of her eye. _Oh jeez, Rick. Why are staring at me like that? This is bad, really bad._ "Hey guys. Thanks for letting me eat with you tonight." _Oh god, that look. How long do I have to sit here before I can get away. I don't want to be rude, but… God I need a shower._

Dinner was painfully long. Beth tried to make light conversation, focusing on Judith and Carl, but Rick seemed laser focused on her. Watching her, making eye contact, finding reasons to touch her elbow, upper arm and even her knee at one point. And all the while, Beth was watching Daryl, in the corner by himself, scowling at his plate.

As soon as she could reasonably excuse herself, Beth grabbed Maggie away from where she was sitting with Glenn. Dragging her sister outside to continue their conversation from the morning. As they walked Beth said "Remember when I used to ask you questions and you would make fun of me."

Smugly, Maggie said "You mean this morning. So, who is it?" Smoothing her already perfectly smoothed top down, Beth lightly chewed her bottom lip without answering. Placing a hand on Beth's arm to stop the smoothing, Maggie asked "Who is it? Rick? Or Daryl? I'm guessing Rick from the way he was staring at you all through dinner."

Beth's eyes bored into Maggie as the sisters sat across from each other at a picnic table, "Actually…"

Slapping the table top, "It's Daryl! Well he is a better hunter, and that's an important consideration now."

Her eyes narrowing for a moment, Beth said "What? No! That's not… I really like Daryl." _Like Daryl. Like? Just thinking about him sets my skin on fire. When he's close to me my brain gets scrambled. He's all I think about, and I know he likes me. How do I tell her without telling her?_ Leaning towards her sister, her voice low "And now Rick is like…" Beth bobbled her head, "What do I do?"

Sitting up a little straighter, Maggie adopted that incredibly irritating big sister, I-have-experience-so-just-listen and-learn voice, saying "You need to figure out what you want. You're in charge of you, so figure out what you want first and go from there."

_I do know what I want, I just don't know why this is happening._ "Maggie, why now? All this time together and Rick picks now? I don't get it."

Leaning across the table, with a sly smile and raised her eyebrows Maggie answered "Why? Because you smell like sex."

Mouth falling open, voice dropping. "I do not! I can't! I've never even…"

With a silencing hand up, Maggie said "It doesn't matter. Remember when Jimmy started coming around? You didn't have any boyfriends for a long time, and as soon as Jimmy shows up, you start getting calls from Kyle and Mikey. It's the same thing. One guy gets interested and the rest starts trying to figure out what it is that makes you so, you know.. Interesting."

With a defiant shake of her head, "No, I don't believe that. I think Rick's just grateful that I take care of Judith." _Yeah, that's all it is. He's just happy that I take care of Judith for him. And he's confusing it with something else._

Smirking, Maggie choked out "Yeah… He's so grateful he wants to give you a little something." Making a circle with her thumb and pointer finger of her left hand, Maggie poked her pointer finger of her right hand in and out of the circle several times.

Beth's face flamed out watching her sister. "You shut up!" she squeaked, as both sisters collapsed into waves of giggles. The unusual sound of laughter drawing the attention of others.

Carol appeared at their table, her eyebrows raised, forehead lightly wrinkled, crinkles playing at the corners of her mouth, "What's so funny? Did I miss something?"

Gasping, Maggie straightened her face and choked out, "No, um Beth was just telling me that Rick wants to… Give her something." Her words causing a fresh round of giggles from Beth.

When no other explanation was offered, Carol turned away. Watching Carol's retreating backside, as she caught her breath, Beth whispered, "Thank you." Wiping the giggle tears from under her eyes and smoothing a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear, she thought _Maggie knows._

Maggie dabbed at her damp eyes, still huffing slightly, "Seriously Beth. We're not on the farm anymore. That world is gone. This is a new story and I don't know how we write it or how it ends."

Pushing up from the picnic table, almost as an after thought, Beth asked "Hey sis, what was that 'keep your shirt on' stuff you said yesterday?"

Standing, her smile fading, Maggie was suddenly serious and totally focused "Beth… Okay, there's two things here. First, when you're all excited and you get skin to skin, there is some sort of hormone or pheromone or something 'mone that gets released making it hard to stop. And second, if you get to that point and DO say stop, then... Just keep your shirt on until you're sure." Pausing, Maggie grabbed Beth's upper arm, shaking it slightly. "I mean it! Once you do that, you can't undo it."

Pulling her arm away, Beth nodded slightly, "Okay. Thanks." Beth haltingly started out into the yard. _Oh god, what do I do now._ Reaching the site of their campfire from the first night they spent in the prison yard, Beth sank down into the grass. Staring out into the night. Unaware she was being watched.


	6. Watching

A/N Thoughts are Italicized.

Dinner dragged. Daryl sat on the cool steps, alone, growling at his plate. Eyes narrow. Trying not to look at anyone. Especially not at Beth. _And Rick? What the hell? Sitting with him. Smiling at him. Now he's got his hand on her arm. I thought we had something. At least the start of something. Something good. Shit._ Standing, Daryl stomped over and tossed his plate in the tub. Making more noise than usual. So much more, that virtually everyone turned and looked at him. Everyone except Rick.

Alone, Daryl walked out on the overhead bridge. One of the few places no one seemed to follow him. It was getting harder and harder to get away. Not that he wanted to get away from everybody. Sinking down to rest on his heels, back against the fencing, looking out at the cement yard. And beyond. Futilely willing his thoughts to stop churning. The only part of his body he couldn't control. Well, almost the only part he couldn't control.

_How did this happen. Group been together for over a year and I never really paid any attention to her, never even really noticed her. But now, everywhere I go there she is. Even when she ain't there, she's there. Haunting my days. And now. Two nights ago. Today. She came. She found me. She followed me. She kissed me. Oh god, what did I do. How do I deserve this._ Rubbing his hand up over his face, he scratched at the scruff on his chin, his eyes closing. Snorting as the nicotine smell on his fingers filled his nose. And he remembered.

_She always smells good. Not like these damn cigarettes. Even cleaning squirrels. Whole world gone to shit, and there she is. Always clean, fresh. Smelling like, something. And that hair, in that goofy ponytail. All shiny and bright._ His thoughts so vivid they felt real. Beth smiling up at him, her perfect skin like velvet. _Can't touch her, my hands are such a mess they'd only mess her up. These calluses would only hurt her. But her hair, oh god, it feels so good, so soft on my face_,_ my hands. Can't touch her, can't stay away._ Inhaling, the memory of her smell alone, so strong it stirred his arousal. The sound of his own panting startling him out of his daydream. _God, acting I'm like a damn girl. I ought to just write her name on my hand._

Movement. _Somebody's out there._ Standing, squinting into the darkness. _Beth. I could find her anywhere. The slight rustle of her hair. And her smell. Like, like sugar cookies. Oh god, she smells like sugar cookies. Why didn't I ever notice that before. She's alone. Where she going? Huh, the old campfire._ Picking up his crossbow, Daryl scanned the open yard. Looking for threats, for walkers. Making sure there was no one, no thing, headed towards Beth. Making sure she was safe. From whatever.

From the corner of his eye, more movement. Focusing on the figure coming out of the prison, _Rick!_ Stopping. Looking around. Heading out towards the campfire. _Shit. Wait, who's that behind him._ Before Rick had taken a dozen steps, Maggie emerged from the prison. Looking after Rick for moment, then scanning the yard before her eyes seemed to settle on Beth. Her steps quickening, she caught up with Rick, snagging his arm, pulling him sideways. Daryl watched, wishing he could hear Maggie and Rick's conversation. Finally, they both turned and walked back to the prison. Daryl's eyes following them, he saw Maggie glance back over her shoulder at Beth. If pressed, he was pretty sure that she looked up at him. And nodded.

_Maggie knows. And she's okay with it. With me. And Beth. Together._


	7. Warning and Remembering

A/N Thoughts are Italicized.

Late. After midnight. Everyone was sleeping. Except Daryl. Quietly opening the door under the stairs. Daryl clicked on the flashlight and moved down a side hall to a second room. He lit a couple of candles and quickly set the room in order for Beth, before walking back towards the outside door to wait for her. All the while wondering if Beth would remember. If she would even show up. Just before he reached the outside door, it began to creak open, and he couldn't contain his smile. "Be… What the hell! What are you doing here Maggie?"

Maggie quickly stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind her. Her flashlight adding to the light in the room, as she scanned the room. Eyebrows raised, lips pursed, "So, this is the place you wanted to meet with my sister? Nice." Her voice thick with sarcasm.

"I thought… What are you doing here?" Daryl's smile now pulled down into a confused frown.

Maggie tipped her head to one side as she pushed her chin length wavy hair back behind her ear. Wrinkling her nose slightly, "Yeaaah. Beth ain't coming tonight. You know how she can't say no to anyone? Well, I gave her some chores. Told her I would let you know that she couldn't make it."

Maggie took a couple steps towards Daryl. Putting herself squarely in his space. Daryl eyed her suspiciously, not backing away. His first assessment of her, way back on the farm, was that she oozed sexuality. Where Beth was sweet, innocent even. Maggie always looked like she wanted to eat him alive. And not just him, but every man. Yeah, I know you. What do you want with me. With Beth. "Why?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Dixon. I just wanted to talk to you about Beth."

Daryl stared, his eyes narrow and dark, a slightly angry frown tugging at his lip. "Yeah?"

Maggie took a half step back. Her voice firm, measured "Daryl, I like you. I do. But, you gotta understand. Beth had boyfriends back on the farm, but they were… boys. And she kept them at a distance, you understand what I'm saying here? Beth's never done this before. She may be feeling all hot and bothered right now, but she'll get over that." Squinting, teeth clenching slightly, Maggie continued, "You better be sure of what you're doing here. You keep going with this, you let her give her heart away, there's no going back."

Leaning in, snarling, spittle flying, Daryl's face now just inches from Maggie, "Is that what you think of me? That I'd take advantage, that I'd treat Beth like that?"

Face tight, not backing down, "I don't know what I think right now. I just want to make sure you don't… That you've really thought about this." Maggie pushed back at Daryl verbally, "You can't treat Beth like she's disposable. I mean it. You hurt her and my dad will kill you." Her eyes narrowing, her voice deadly, "You break her heart, I'll kill you."

Daryl's eyes flashed, his upper lip twitched in the corner, his only response sounded like a quiet growl. Maggie, unflinching. Nose to nose, staring. Mentally circling and evaluating the other. Both seemly bent on marking or protecting their turf. With Beth as some sort of bizarre prize.

Finally, Maggie broke the silence. Exhaling, her voice soft, "You make sure you know what you're doing, Dixon." Spinning on her heal, Maggie pulled the door open to leave. Looking back over her shoulder, "And just so you know, I'm in your corner on this."

Daryl watched her retreating form as the door slowly closing behind her. Stomping back into the room he had prepared to meet with Beth, he swept the candles onto the floor with his arm. Grabbing a cup with weed flowers in it from the top of the table, he hurled it at his feet. The metal cup sliding, clattering on the cement floor as the flowers and water scattered. Snorting, Daryl stared at the light colored throws that covered the bunk and chairs, before throwing himself down on the bunk. He stared at the dull cement ceiling absently chewing the inside of his lip, one hand behind his head, the other tapping the side of the bunk.

_How the hell did I get here? She was just a kid, like Carl. Wearing a white shirt to pick up rocks. Always hanging on Maggie or Herschel, I couldn't even remember her name for a while. She was just… there._ Still tapping, breathing unevenly. Images from the farm flashing in his mind. Searching for Sophia. Walkers coming out of the barn. The herd overrunning the barn, the house. Andrea didn't make it. The road. Herschel trying to protect Beth, shield her. _Herschel started this!_

_That day. Herschel's the one who wanted Beth to learn how to kill walkers. She still seemed like such a kid, and not very smart. Almost like she was getting it wrong on purpose. Had to tell her over and over what to do. Finally stepping up behind her, putting a hand on her hip to guide her, show her how to move into the kill. That was it. The round swell of her hip under my hand, not flat like a boy. Or a little kid. I had to put my hand over hers, I had to. To get a little closer, to guide the knife. Even with the world gone to shit, her hand still so soft and those long fingers. And the way she smelled. That was it, that's when I started paying attention. I wanted more. I wanted to know everything about her. Herschel, you started this._

_God, there were a hundred little looks. You're always swooping in to help Maggie or somebody with a large oversized or heavy something. Not waiting to be asked. Smiling. Rolling up your sleeves, starting dinner because you know people are hungry._ Daryl sighed softly, thinking, _people are always hungry now. You don't think anybody sees when you scoop half your dinner onto Glenn or Maggie or even Carl's plate when they aren't looking. They aren't any hungrier than you are. But you're always taking care of somebody. Everybody. Doing laundry. Patrolling fences. Taking care of Lil Ass Kicker. Even that damn singing. God I hated your singing. Just reminded me of how everything changed. Everyone that was gone. Merle. Now. Now, it reminds me that there are still pretty things in the world. Like those flowers by the fence. You._

_That day I saw you coming into the prison. Carrying Lil Ass Kicker. The sun behind you. All I could see at first was your outline and the sun shining all around you, surrounding you. And singing. You were singing to Judith. Soft, sweet. Some ridiculous song. You were glowing. Inside and out. That was it. That was the day._

Sniffing, Daryl sat up, swinging his feet off the bunk. Stomping outside, he headed back to his own cell.


	8. Away

A/N Thoughts are Italicized.

Morning crept in, slivers of light stealing across her face. Stealing away dreams of Daryl and what their life would be like together. Beth stayed curled around her bunched up blanket as long as she could. Relishing the warmth. Reluctant to leave her dreams. Only the thought of seeing him was enough of to pull her from her bed.

Rushing outside, Beth scanned the yard expecting to see Daryl patrolling the fences. But, the only people she saw were Rick and Carl. Wandering back inside to help clean up the breakfast dishes and common area, her mind was already churning. _Where is he? Maybe he's mad at me for canceling last night. Maybe Mag's didn't tell him I couldn't make it. Maybe he thinks I just bailed. That I didn't want to be with him. Oh god, what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore. No, that's dumb. He's just…_

"Hey Carol, let me get that." Taking a bucket of water from the older woman's hands, Beth wandered over to the stove to begin heating it. "Did you see Daryl this morning? Or um, Maggie?" _Great, just give things away before they even start. Or maybe they're over already._ Huffing, _What is wrong with me._

Her lips forming a flat, noncommittal line, Carol continued stacking the dirty bowls, "Maggie and Glenn were here earlier. They're around somewhere. Daryl went hunting. He told me he would be back in a few days."

Eyes popping, an unwanted well of moisture suddenly collecting in them, Beth let out a little gasp. "Oh. Daryl was here? I guess I just didn't see him." _Why didn't he tell **me** he was going._

"He stopped by my room early this morning. Woke me up. Everything okay? You seem a little off today." Carol studied Beth's face, a hint of a smile tugging at her mouth.

Water safely heating in the big pan, Beth wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. With a last look over her shoulder at Carol, Beth walked out into the prison yard to look for her sister. _Carol? He stopped by Carol's cell. CAROL. Oh god._ Finally, spotting Maggie walking with Glenn along the fence. Popping walkers through the chain link. Jumping and waving, "Mag's!"

Maggie turned towards the prison at the sound of her name. Shading her eyes from the glare, she nodded at Beth. With a word to Glenn, Maggie started towards her younger sister who was now trotting out to meet her. "Hey sis. What's up?"

Catching her breath, Beth asked "What did you say to Daryl last night?"

Maggie's hair shielded most of her face from Beth, as she squinted into the sun, "What?"

Beth hugged herself against the breeze, "Daryl left. Did you say something to him last night to make him leave?"

Lines formed between Maggie's eyes as Beth spoke, her mouth a thin tight line. "No… No! I just told him you were helping Glenn with the guns. That you couldn't come. And… that you would see him today. You said he left? Who told you that? They say where he was going?"

Shifting from one foot to the other, Beth leaned in to examine Maggie's face. "He told Carol he was going hunting. You sure you didn't say something to him? Did you tell Daryl to leave? Or to leave me alone?"

Her eyes rolling, Maggie let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I do that?"

_She did! I knew it!_ Beth's voice rising, "You were gone an hour. I did everything you asked, and you went and told him to leave. Didn't you?!"

Maggie's hand flew up in front of her face, briefly turning her head away, "Stop that! I am **not** having this conversation with you. You're being ridiculous. Go find something to do. See if Rick needs help with Judith." Spinning on her heel, Maggie started back towards the fence where Glenn was still taking out walkers.

Beth yelled after Maggie's retreating form, "If he doesn't come back, I won't forgive you!" Huffing, Beth stormed off towards the prison.

Leaning on the top of his rake, Rick listened to Maggie and Beth's exchange. He was dirty from the heavy work. Even in the cool air sweat trickled down the sides of his face. As Beth stamped up the drive, he pulled off his gloves and scratched at his beard, before raising a hand to flag her down. "Hey Beth, come here!"

Sighing, Beth slowed her steps, pulled her face into neutral and began moving slowly towards the garden. _Oh god. Now? Give it a rest, Rick. I don't have anything to say to you. I don't want to deal with this, or with you_. Exhaling softly, _Okay, just get through it._ Reaching the garden fence, "Hey Rick. What's up?"

After a glance over his shoulder at Carl, "I um, I need to talk to you, about, you know..."

Turning her head, unwilling to meet his gaze, "It's okay."

Lightly grabbing her arm to prevent her from walking away, "No, it's not okay. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. And last night at dinner. I don't know what I was thinking. Just seeing you with Judith. You're so good with her, I guess… I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted."

Looking up at Rick, her face softening, "Rick it's fine. I understand, I do." With a nod of assurance Beth easily twisted her arm loose from his grasp. "Where's Judith now, I'll watch her."

With a soft sigh of relief and a slight smile creeping across his face, Rick gestured towards the pigpen. "She's on a blanket. I had to bring her out here today."

Beth scooped Judith and her blanket up in one smooth motion, and dusted the infant's forehead and crown with kisses. Humming slightly, "I'm going to take her inside where it's warmer. I'll bring her back out with some lunch for y'all later." Rick watched and listened as Beth ambled up to the prison, singing quietly to Judith. Nodding to himself.

Beth spent the rest of the morning playing Itsy Bitsy Spider and peek-a-boo with Judith. Lunch was on a blanket with Rick and Carl. Carl obviously delighted to have Beth to keep him company. As Rick held his daughter, Carl and Beth played tag until they couldn't run any more, then flopping down on the blanket they played silly word games. All the while, Rick closely observed the interactions between Beth and his children.

Later as Carol and Herschel set up for dinner, Beth went out to call Rick and Carl in from the yard. She found them resting in the shade, watching the pigs. Their conversation dying when they saw her walking towards them. "Hey guys, time to come in and get washed up." Easily standing, they fell in behind her as she headed back inside. With a twinge, Beth felt Rick's hand on her shoulder as he insisted that she sit with them.

Despite her misgivings, Beth found herself sitting next to Carl, across from Rick, during dinner. In stark contrast to the previous evening, their conversation was light and lively. Rick laughed often. He joked with his son, fussed over his daughter, praised Beth's care of her and bragged about the cucumbers and green peppers growing in his garden. And when he thought Beth wasn't looking, he studied her every movement.

As the sun began to set, Beth excused herself from the chatty group and made her way to the guard tower. Then taking the binoculars, she began searching the woods beyond the fences. _Where are you? Why did you leave? When are you coming back and why didn't tell me you were going? Damn you Daryl Dixon!_


	9. Day Four

A/N Thoughts are Italicized.

One. Two. Three. It had been three days since Beth woke up to find Daryl had left. Three days of her insides melting together. Like stale m&m's. Her sweet candy self on the outside looked the same. She got up every morning and pulled on a smile. When asked, she smiled even wider and said she knew he was hunting and he would be back soon. She was sure that no one else could sense any difference in her by simply by listening or observing her outsides. But inside, she felt like goo. Like an important part had been removed and she was no longer whole. In just three days, the world had become grey.

But, everyday she got up. Everyday she helped with breakfast, lunch and dinner. Preparing meals. Cleaning dishes. Everyday she popped walkers through the fence. Everyday she took care of Judith, bouncing her on her hip. Playing Itsy Bitsy Spider with her. Dusting her with kisses. Because every child should feel special and loved every day. So Beth wrapped Judith in kisses and hugs. Making sure Judith felt loved, even though Beth felt neither special or loved herself.

Beth not only missed Daryl. After three days, she had begun to miss herself. She missed her voice. She missed the spark in her eyes. She missed how she felt when Daryl was around. She missed feeling alive. And for three days, every morning and every night Beth went to the guard tower and scanned the woods with the binoculars. Looking for him.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing this morning? You sleep okay?" Coming up behind her, Maggie leaned over Beth's shoulder as she sat at a picnic table in the common area. Wrapping her arms around her, Maggie brushed an air kiss across Beth's cheek.

Without turning, Beth reached up to pat her sisters arm. With a flat, toothy smile. "I'm good."

Frowning, Maggie looked over at Glenn who was standing beside her. Squeezing Beth a little tighter, "Sis, I'm worried about you. You're pale, you have bags under your eyes, and that fake smile is sort of creepy. Maybe nobody else has noticed, but you aren't looking so good."

Beth twisted to looking over her shoulder at Maggie, her eyebrows knitting together. "Thanks. Good talk."

With a squeeze to her sister's arm, Maggie whispered in Beth's ear, "Listen, I have some scented shampoo and bodywash stashed in my room. I was going to keep it all for myself. Come on, I'll get it out for you. It'll make you feel better." Stepping back, Maggie tugged on her sisters arm. Reluctantly, Beth rose to her feet, and pushing away from the picnic table she followed Maggie back to her room. Minutes later, Beth was pulling the elastic from her ponytail as she stepped into the shower. Wrinkling her nose at the fruity smell of Maggie's shampoo. Maggie always did like the super sweet stuff.

_Maggie was right. With fresh hair, skin, and clothes_, Beth felt more like herself. With a lighter step, she walked out into the prison yard. Enjoying the feel of the sun on her face. Ignoring the calls and waves from Carl, Beth sat on the top of a picnic table and combed through her wet hair. Letting it dry in the breeze. Enjoying the feel of her clean hair as she wove little strands into braids around her face before pulling it all into a loose ponytail. Finally satisfied, Beth stood and began moving towards the garden.

With a smile, his eyes crinkling, Rick walked out to meet Beth. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to come out today." It was part of her new routine. Since Daryl had left so abruptly, Beth had been spending more time with Judith. Which meant more time with Rick.

Stopping just short of the fence, Beth's eyes roamed over Ricks dirt encrusted clothes. _I'm not getting near that. He is just to gross._ "Where's Judith? Hey Carl!" Carl's face split into a wide grin at Beth's approach. At a slow lope, he headed across the garden towards her. His arms outstretched as if he intended to grab her. Leaning back to avoid him, "Stay back! You guys are filthy! I want to enjoy being clean for a few minutes."

Chuckling, Rick set aside his gloves and ignoring Beth's squeals, he draped an arm around her shoulder. Roughly pulling her into his side. "If you wanted to stay clean, you shouldn't come out here."

Futile trying to push him away, "You're right! I'm leaving. Just give me Judith." In the face of Rick and Carl's laughter, Beth managed to wiggle away from Rick.

"To late. Carol has her. I'll walk with ya." With a nod to Carl, Rick fell in beside Beth as she headed back towards the prison. Hesitating for only a moment, he again draped his arm across Beth's shoulder. His upper lip pulling into a slight smile when this time she didn't pull away. Rick's hand slowly drifting down to the small of her back as they walked,

As they approached the prison, they spotted Carol walking with Judith. Judith's sweet coos could be heard over Carol's humming. Rick slowed, stepping back as Beth reached for Judith. "Come here, Judith. What a beautiful girl you are." Beth made kissy noises on the childs forehead, as Judith pulled at her hair. "Is it time for your lunch? Lets go in." Beth disappeared into the prison with Rick's daughter, leaving Rick to watch her walk away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carol's quiet, unexpected voice in her ear startled Beth, causing her to drop the spoon she was using to stir Judith's oatmeal.

Head spinning, Beth turned and found herself nose to nose with the older woman. _Huh? What is this?_ "I, I…" Leaning back, shifting her weight away from the stove, Beth's hands involuntarily pulled up infront of herself. As if to push Carol away.

Carol's face twisted in an angry knot, hissing "First Daryl. Now Rick. Getting them all distracted. You're making things harder and more dangerous for everybody."

Backing away, one hand sliding along the outside edge of the stove, the other still raised in front of her. "I'm sorry. I don't… I didn't…" _This can't be happening. She's crazy._

"You know you're the reason Daryl left. Now, you need to leave them alone. **Both** of them. Understand?" As Beth tried to back away, Carol continued to move into her space, keeping her face close to Beth's.

"What's going on? Is there a problem?" Maggie's voice cut through the tense silence.

Straightening, Carol smiled a thin closed mouth smile at Beth, before turning to face Maggie. Cheerfully, "We were just talking. About laundry. And cleaning things up." Turning to briefly look at Beth, Carol placed a hand over Beth's, and began to squeeze. "Weren't we, Beth?" Silently, Beth nodded at Maggie. Her eyes wide, pleading.

Maggie's eyes darted between Carol and Beth. After pushing her hair back off her face, she reached out for Beth. "Come on sis. I need you for a bit. You can watch Judith, can't you Carol." It was a statement more than a question. Maggie stared at Carol, as Beth scurried out from behind her. As Beth fled out into the sunlight, she heard the hum of Maggie's voice as she continued to talk to Carol.

Suddenly, Maggie appeared walking beside Beth. Subtly steering her towards the fence, where Glenn was standing next to the green hatchback. "Whatever just happened in there, I told Carol to back off." Pulling Beth, to a stop before they reached the car, Maggie whispered, "I don't know what's going on with Daryl. But, if I said or did something to make him leave, I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. He'll be back. I promise."

Sniffing slightly, Beth simply stared at Maggie. _What? I knew it. You did something. This **is** your fault._

Without pausing, Maggie grabbed Beth's arm and spun her towards the car. "Now, instead of just hanging around here waiting for Daryl to show up, we're going on a quick run. You have your knife? Good, get in."

_What? I can't leave. What if Daryl shows up while I'm gone?_ Before she could get out a single word of protest, Beth found herself in the backseat. Maggie looking back at her from over the front seat, as Glenn pulled the car out of the now open gate. Wait. What's that. As the small car picked up speed, Beth was certain she saw a solitary figure, with dark hair and a crossbow, walking out of the woods. Towards the road.


	10. Lady Stuff

A/N Thoughts are Italicized.

Beth sat trapped in the backseat of the green hatchback as it sped out of the gate. Her mouth sagging, even her eyes drooping as she sullenly stared blankly out the window. _I can handle Carol. And Rick. I never go on runs, this is just Maggie being… Humph. What if Daryl comes back while I'm gone. What if I miss him._

Still staring out the window, Beth spotted a figure at the edge of the woods. A man with dark shaggy hair and a crossbow walking towards the prison. Slamming both hands against the window, Beth yelled, "Stop! Stop! There's Daryl! Did you see him? Glenn, stop!" Grabbing for whoever she could reach with one hand, Beth beat on the window and continued yelling at the closed window.

Glenn slowed the small car, as Maggie turned to stare. With one hand on the windowsill, her head moving back and forth as she scanned the woods. "I'm sorry Beth. I don't see anyone. I think you imagined him."

The car continued to move, Daryl faded from sight and Beth slowly turned to sit back in her seat. Lightly running her tongue over her lower lip. Lines forming between her eyebrows. _Seriously? You think I imagined seeing him?_ In a breathless rush, "Why didn't you stop? I saw him. He's heading home." _And I know he'll be looking for me._ "Glenn! You have to take me back."

Glenn looked at Beth in the rear view mirror, then exchanged glances with Maggie. Lightly tapping the top of the steering wheel, Glenn spoke into the mirror "Don't worry. We'll only be gone a couple hours. If that was Daryl, it'll give him time to get back and get cleaned up."

"Fine." Slumping back in her seat, Beth looked towards the window, eyes not really seeing. _Not going to help anyone by arguing. They aren't going to turn around. Let's just get this over with._ "Where are we headed?"

Never taking his hands off the wheel or even looking in the rear view mirror, Glenn answered her, "A little strip mall we saw last week. It's sort of out of the way. It looked like no one had been there. I thought we might find formula. Medicine. Batteries."

Turning to look at her sister, her eyes dancing, Maggie added, "And good shampoo and body wash!"

With a squeeze of his wife's knee and boyish smile, "If nothing else, it's a nice drive. We'll see some sights." Looking at Maggie, "Maybe find a more private space…" Wrinkling her nose, Beth watched as Glenn and Maggie traded looks. How they caressed each other with their eyes. Maggie's face glowing. Glenn practically melting under her gaze. Their obvious devotion and desire for each other. Beth knew that they would die to protect each other. Virtually nothing could keep them apart. And most days, they could barely keep their hands off of each other.

_I want that. I want Daryl to look at me like that. I want that closeness. That unspoken understanding. That pulling together, standing together in all things. I want that kind of relationship._ Sighing, restless, she pulled her knife and tested the blade with her thumb. Willing her mind to not think about Daryl. And snorting because that was an impossible goal.

As Glenn and Maggie collected supplies inside, Beth kept watch outside. Leaning against the outside doorframe, watching for anything threatening. Ears straining for any noise that wasn't a leaf blowing across the empty lot. Her head continually turning, stretching, looking, expecting to see something. To see walkers. To see another car. To see an unknown person. To see anything that could put her family inside the store in danger. Desperately hoping she wouldn't.

And for the first time in four days, the only thing on her mind, was the task in front of her. There was no memory of his halting breath and perfect lips on her neck, making her incapable of standing on her own. No thought of rough, calloused fingers running up her arms, raising the hair on the back of her neck. No narrow ice-blue eyes burrowing into hers, leaving her secrets exposed. No smell of leather and smoke and him turning her brain to mush. No, just the rush of adrenaline and the hyper vigilance that came from being charged with protecting her family.

A crash from deep inside the narrow store caused her to jump. Head twisting, biting the inside of her lip, Beth abandoned her post. That crash meant something hadn't gone as planned. With a final look at the parking lot, she yanked open the door and cautiously slid inside. Crouching, she moved along the first aisle, whispering "Mag. Glenn. Gotta go. It's time." Her eyes adjusting to the low light, she saw that most of the shelves were still relatively full. But no sign of movement. Her breathing felt loud, barely controlled, as her heart tried to beat out of her chest. "Where are you?" she choked out. No response.

A muffled noise met her ear. Her mind raced as she tried to identify what she heard, and where it was coming from. _Was that a scraping, or what? Breathing? Shuffling? Is that Maggie? Glenn? A walker? What is that noise? Panting? Can't be panting. Sounds like someone was running._ Beth tasted her breakfast again, as her suppressed fear began to rise in the back of her throat. Almost inaudibly, "Maggie? We need to get out of here."

Reaching the very back of the store, the muffled sounds growing louder, Beth ventured another whisper. "Maggie? Glenn? Where are you?" Stretching from her crouching position, she vainly tried to see over the top of the rows. Cautiously rounding the corner, she could see into a glass topped area, probably the pharmacy. And spotted what looked like a very white, round, behind. Beth spit out "Glenn! Here! Seriously!" And was greeted by a burst of giggles from Maggie. "Just hurry up!"

Riding back to the prison, for the longest time the only sound Beth heard was Glenn's contented humming and Maggie's quiet whispers to him. Finally, Maggie turned, pushing a large, heavy bag into the back. "Here, this bag's for you. Good shampoo, body wash, lady stuff." As Beth started to peek inside, it slipped to the floor. A bottle of Coconut scented shampoo slid out. Fancy razors. And, a box of condoms?

Scrambling to stuff everything back in the bag, Beth could feel her ears begin to burn. The deep redness of her embarrassment flooded up her neck and across her face. "When you said lady stuff..."

Grinning into the mirror, Maggie reached a hand back to pat her sister's arm. "Yeah. That can mean a lot of things."


	11. Conflict

A/N Thoughts are Italicized.

Beth bounced out of the little green hatchback, almost before it had stopped running. Her bag of goodies clutched to her side. Head turning, she loped up the drive towards the prison. Searching for Daryl. _He's here, I know he's here somewhere._ As she approached the open door, Rick stepped into the fading light, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards him.

"Hey, slow down Beth." Smiling down at her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder holding her close to his side. "So, did you have a good run?"

Slowly catching her breath, Beth looked up at Rick from under her eyelashes. "Yeah. It was my first one since we've been here. It was good." _This is very bizarre. Should I ask… No. Can't give it up yet. It's just us. And Maggie. And maybe Glenn._ Spreading a smile across her face, Beth tipped her head back and wiggled away from Rick, saying "I'm going to my room to put this away. It's some… lady stuff. Maggie has what we found for Judith." Slipping from his grasp, she turned to see Maggie at the end of the drive, standing in front of the green hatchback. Two large bags, their contents spilling out, on the ground at her feet. Daryl in front of her. Nose to nose, Maggie's arm waving now. Obviously an animated discussion.

Silently, Beth crept back down the drive. She couldn't stay away. The quiet spectacle pulling her in, even as it terrified and repulsed her. The sight of her sister, and the man she wanted fighting. Hissing at each other, in a vain attempt to keep their disagreement private. From spreading out into the yard. Exposed to everyone. And the thought of losing either of them making her heart sink. An unexpected hand on her shoulder pulled her to a halt. From the corners of her eyes she saw Rick's grubby shirt, she heard his rough breathing as he said, "Don't." And she allowed him to keep her rooted in place as she took in the scene unfolding before her.

Daryl staring at Maggie, his face coiled in anger, spit flying, hands clenched at his sides, "Why'd you take Beth on a run? She's never been on a run. Hasn't been out of the fence since we got here. She could have been killed!"

Maggie pushed back, one hand on her hip, one jabbing forward like a weapon, hair swinging, accentuating her words, "Yeah. Beth could get hurt walking across the yard or, or killed by a walker who gets in from the other side. Besides, the way you snuck off in the middle of the night, you don't get a say."

Stepping back, his voice suddenly low, defensive, "I didn't sneak off. I went hunting."

But Maggie refused to yield, "That's an excuse. You snuck off 'cause you're afraid. You're afraid of how you feel about Beth. You're afraid that you might really care about her. You're afraid that she'll find out how you feel and that scares the hell out of you.

"I ain't afraid of nothin'!" He spit out, his balled fists half raised.

Maggie's voice low, accusatory, "Then why'd you go sneaking off? Like a coward. Not saying a word to Beth. Letting her think that you didn't like her. That you didn't care, or that she did something wrong?"

Daryl stared at the woman in front of him, the anger draining from his face, his shoulders suddenly slumping. Wanting to choke back the truth, his voice breaking, "That was you. It's what you said. I knew… I know... I'm not…" Abruptly turning, Daryl stormed off across the yard. Briefly glancing up towards Beth, he never slowed his pace or gave any indication that he had seen her.

Frozen is place, Rick's hand still on her shoulder, Beth watched as Maggie wiped at her mouth with her finger then slowly wiped her finger on her jeans. Pulling the bags from the ground, Maggie made her way up the drive. Glenn leaned against the driver's door watching her walk away from him without speaking or attempting to stop her. Beth stared at Glenn, as Maggie passed her on the drive on her way into the prison without slowing or even looking at her.

The gates closed. The little green hatchback pulled up. Glenn walked into the prison, leaving Beth alone on the drive with Rick. Rick's voice was quiet, "Well, they'll get over it." Head down, Beth silently pulled away from Rick. Walking into the prison, she was unaware that Rick had turned, watching her progress. Or that Daryl was staring at both of them from where he was standing by the fence. His face a closed mask.

Beth's clenched fist hung loosely from her wrist as she stood outside Glenn and Maggie's cell. Eyeing the drawn curtain, ears flooded with quiet from inside, she silently debated what to do. Finally raising her hand to knock on the cement block outside the cell. "Maggie, can I come in?"

With a downcast sigh, "Yeah. Just close the curtain behind you." Stepping inside, Beth found Maggie seated on her bunk. Sniffing, her hands to her face, Maggie appeared to be wiping away tears. Looking up at Beth, she pushed her wavy dark hair back behind her ears, then patted the bunk beside her. "Here."

Her chest tightening at the sight of her sister in such obvious pain, Beth sank onto the bunk beside her. Her hand closing over her sisters with a gentle squeeze. "I heard…"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about it. It's over." Maggie's voice was firm as she interrupted Beth.

The sisters sat together in an awkward silence. Beth finally said, "I don't know what to think anymore. First you tell me wait and then you give me condoms."

Turning her head to look at her younger sister, Maggie said "Yeah well, I figure if Daryl has one its probably been in his pocket since he was twelve. And Rick has a teenager and a baby. So, I'm not convinced he remembers how things work. I still want you to take your time and be sure." A reluctant, tired smile crawled across her face as she searched Beth's large, trusting eyes. "Just, keep your shirt on. But if you can't, be smart about it. Okay?"

Nodding, Beth scotched closer to Maggie. Wrapping her arms around her older sister's shoulders, Beth pulled her close until their heads were touching. _Watch out Mr. Dixon. I'm coming for you next!_


	12. Fresh

A/N Thoughts are Italicized.

Fresh clothes. Fresh hair. Pinching her cheeks, biting her lips for color. In the light from just one candle, Beth stared into the mirror at her own vibrant blue eyes. Pleased with her reflection, she stood back. Smoothing her thin tank over the top of her jeans. Patting the pocket containing the foil packet. Turning to look over her shoulder at the reflection of her backside. Contentedly humming at her own reflection. _When did this become important again? I haven't cared about this since the farm. But, tonight…_

Finally it felt late enough. With a last glance in the mirror, Beth stepped out of her cell. Making her way out of the cell block, across the yard to the door under the stairs. Slipping inside, the dark dank interior momentarily disorienting. Beth blinked as her eyes adjusted to the low light, her head down, straining to see. A dim light from a hallway glowed off to one side. Beth started down the hallway, with an outward confidence she didn't feel. Sucking in her breath, unconsciously refusing to breathe until she reached a lit doorway on the right. A doorway with a warm light spilling out. Peeking inside, Beth discovered a table covered with glowing candles. Seven or eight, at least. Partially surrounding a metal cup holding sagging flowers from along the fence. Her heart pulling her inside, lips parted, her tongue pressed to the roof of her mouth. A little sigh escaping her back of her throat as she surveyed the room that Daryl had prepared for them.

"I didn't think you'd come." Daryl's gravelly voice came from behind her, startling her, causing her to jump.

With a restraint she never knew she possessed, Beth slowly turned towards the sound of his voice. Goosebumps running up her arms at the sight of him leaning against the doorjamb. His arms crossed in front of him. With a slow, measured breath she gently patted her pocket again, running her tongue along the inside of her lip.

In one step Beth cleared the space between them. Her hands moving now of their own accord, gliding up his arms as they unfolded, stretching towards her. His hands on her back, she felt the roughness of his calluses even through her tank. Pulling her in, driving out all rational thought. His arms tightened around her, her body molding against his as if they were one. The heat of his chest, better than any part of her imagination.

Staring now. Wanting to memorize his face as her fingers ran up the back and side of this head. Twisting in his shaggy hair, pulling him closer. Her fingertips brushing the velvety backside of his ears, as now on tiptoes she strained to reach him. Beth's eyes drifted closed, as their mouths collided, and the smell of leather, stale cigarettes and him filled her. For an endless moment they possessed each other.

Finally, with a heavy breath and supreme effort, Beth began pushing herself away. Creating the smallest space between them. Daryl's grip loosening slightly as his nose ran up the side of her cheek. Her breath uneven, she leaned in, resting her face against him as, her knees collapsed, betraying her resolve.

"Come on." With a quiet force Daryl guided her to the bunk and sat down beside her. His conflicted restraint evident as she curled up next to him, his arm still around her. His hand spread across her ribs as her head rested against his shoulder. Sniffing loudly, nose wrinkling "What's that smell? What'd you do to your hair?"

Sitting up, pulling her head away from him, "It's shampoo. Coconut. You like it?"

Daryl shook his head. "No. It don't smell like you."

Sitting quietly, Beth worried her bottom lip as she starred down at her lap. "Why did you leave?"

"I was hunting."

Swallowing hard, Beth twisted her face up towards his. "Why? Why did you leave and not tell me?"

Roughly yanking his arm away from her, as if his arm was on fire. Abruptly standing, his mood suddenly dark. "I saw you yesterday. You with Rick now?"

Propping herself up on her elbows as she moved to sit on her own, her eyes rolling at his accusation. "What? What are you talking about?"

Daryl's voice low and gravelly, turning enough that Beth couldn't see his face. "He had his hands on you. I was only gone three days, and you let him put his hands on you."

With a quiet 'humph' Beth pulled herself up. Bending, she silently blew out the candles before straightening to look Daryl in the face. "Don't try to put this on me. I didn't do anything wrong. You're the one who left." But before she could even finish speaking, he was gone. With a last look around the room, Beth reluctantly pulled the flowers out of the metal cup and headed for the outside door.

Holding her breath in the dark stillness, the cool night breeze on her skin, Beth pulled the limp flowers closer to her chest. Leaning against the door under the stairs, she looked out at the yard. Seeing nothing. As Beth took her first reluctant steps towards her cell block, Daryl appeared at her side. Silently walking with her, to the cell block, all the way to her cell.

With a tenderness no one in the group besides Judith had every witnessed, Daryl pulled one of Beth's hands up to kiss her palm and fold her fingers in on it. Then, with a raspy whisper "Tomorrow."


	13. Balancing

A/N Thoughts are Italicized

Stepping into the outer area of the shower, Beth pulled her hair back, dropping her towel behind her. The knowledge of how cold the water would be wasn't the only thing preventing her from stepping into the shower. Standing still, hands to her face, Beth inhaled deeply. Breathing in his smell which was still on her hands from the previous evening. When she had touched his arms, his neck, tangled her fingers in his hair and anchored them on the sides of his face. His smell on her hands only real evidence left of those perfect few minutes. And now, she knew as soon as she stepped into the shower, the minute the water hit her hands, her hair, his smell would be gone. The little bits clinging to the tank top folded in her top drawer not nearly enough.

Shaking off her hesitation, Beth walked into the shower. Catching her breath as the cold water hit her. Washing away his smell. And the smell of the coconut shampoo. As much as she wanted to keep his smell close just a little longer, he didn't like the smell of her new shampoo. Getting rid of the shampoo smell was an easy decision. But washing away the remnants of that smell which made her smile in the dark...

Walking into the kitchen, Carol was standing by the stove humming. She was stirring the oatmeal and water was heating for coffee. _I have to face this some time._ "Hey Carol. What can I do to help you?" _That's right, let it go, like nothing ever happened. Daddy always says kill 'em with kindness, it makes people crazy._ Pasting on a smile, Beth pulled the coffee can from the shelf, grabbed a spoon from the drawer and began lining up cups. With a quick look over her shoulder, "That's a pretty scarf."

Carol stopped humming long enough to pull part of the scarf forward to admire, "Yeah, it is pretty, isn't it."

Beth measured the coffee into the basket, and began the dangerous job of slowly pouring the boiling water through. "It looks really soft, and warm."

Waiting for Beth to set down the boiling pan of water, Carol said "Daryl brought it back for me."

Beth's mouth dropped open just a bit as she turned to find Carol staring at her. Fingering the edge of the scarf. Not even trying to disguise her smug smile. "Oh. That's… that's nice. I'm glad he remembered." Dropping the pot holders on the counter, Beth began walking out of the kitchen. "I need to check on Judith." _Oh god. What awful thing have I done to deserve this._

Opening the door to the outside yard, Beth was temporarily blinded by the glare of the sun on the pavement. Raising her hand to shield her eyes, she quickly scanned the yard. _Maggie and Glenn are popping walkers. No, they're standing by the fence looking at each other, not popping walkers. Okay. Rick and Carl are out by the pigpen._ With a measured step, Beth walked down the drive as she continued to scan the yard. Searching for Daryl. Reaching the bend in the drive, Beth waved as she called out, "Hey Rick! Carl! Is Judith with you?"

As her voice floated out to the pigpen, Rick straightened and waved back at her. Tucking his gloves in his back pocket, he combed his hair back with his fingers before tipping his head to scratch his beard. Since their first arrival on the farm, his face had aged beyond his years. The graying of his beard making him look even older. Walking across the grass towards him, Beth wondered why she hadn't noticed that before.

Beth stopped ten feet from the gate that Rick was now leaning on. "Is Judith here? Has she had breakfast?"

Rick nodded, "She's here. On a blanket. Come on in."

_Ray bans, god I wish I had some ray bans right now._ Looking everywhere except at Rick, Beth answered him, "It's so.. dirty in there." _And you're in there._ "Can you have Carl bring her to me."

Rick grinned at her words. With a little chuckle, "Stay there, I'll bring her out."

Before Beth could object, Rick was scooping up Judith and clearing the distance between them. When he got to the spot where Beth was waiting, Judith began reaching for Beth. Delightedly babbling at the sight of her favorite caretaker. For an instant, the sound of her coos turned away Beth's concerns, melting her resolve to keep her distance from Rick. Beth's joy at seeing the small girl evident in the smile that spread from her eyes. Unmindful of how her hands brushed against Rick, she wrapped Judith in her arms, covering her head with kisses.

Turning back towards the prison, Beth felt Rick's hand land on her shoulder. Momentarily slowing her, before she shrugged it off, and increased her pace as she walked towards the prison. With a backward glance over her shoulder at him, she called "I'm taking her out of the sun."

"You gonna bring her back for lunch?" Rick's voice called to her, demanding a response.

"Sure." _Well, someone will bring her out at lunch._ Reaching the top of the drive, Beth turned once more to look out into the yard. _Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Carl. Where is he?_

"Give her here." Beth jumped at the sound of Daryl's quiet voice and his sudden presence behind her. Letting Daryl pull Judith from her, Beth watched as Daryl cuddled the little one. The sight of him holding Judith rendered her speechless. Every time. "I saw you out there." His sweet Judith voice gone, replaced by his low, gruff, I'm-not-sure-if-I'm-angry voice.

"Just to get Judith."

"Um hum." With a grunt, Daryl slid Judith back into Beth's arms. And stalked off for the guard tower.

_Why does this have to be so hard? You're the only thing I think about anymore. Where you are. When I'm going see you. When I can touch you. What you look like, smell like. Taste like._ Sighing to herself, _what I want to do with you. The feel of your hands on my back, my face. The heat from your chest. How I can feel your heart beating when we're close. Enough. Can't go there. Hmm, most of the time, I think you like me. But you sure don't act like it. Unless you see me talking to Rick. And then you just get all pissy. Worrying about walkers on the fence and keeping Judith fed and safe. That's enough without you being like that._

Uncharacteristically handing Judith off to her father, Beth stormed back outside. "Maggie. Maggie!"

Smoke from Daryl's cigarette hung in the air, silently dissipating. His face a closed mask as he searched the woods, before leaning down to scrutinize Rick. Beth. And Maggie. Watching. Listening.


	14. Jr High

A/N Thoughts are Italicized

_Conversations over picnic tables. When did that become a good idea? I almost hate to ask her for advice. Last time she told me Rick wanted to 'give me something." Ew. And then she helped me so much that Daryl left. But, she's all I have._ Beth worried her lower lip, as she sat across from her sister at an outside picnic table, "Maggie, I feel like I'm back in Jr. High with mean girls and boys who stare and then run away when you try to talk to 'em."

With a quiet chuckle, Maggie asked "Yeah?"

Beth looked over Maggie's shoulder, not meeting her eyes, "Carol's being really mean. She was never super friendly to me, but now she's just plain mean."

Maggie leaned across the table to grab Beth's arm, shaking it to make Beth look at her. "Mean how?"

Beth laid her hands flat on the table top, spreading her fingers. After staring at her hands for a moment, she looked up and said "She's shoving stuff in my face. First she told me that Daryl left without telling me. Only telling her. Then she threatened me, that I need to leave Daryl **AND** Rick alone. Like I'm chasing after Rick." Beth wrinkled her nose, "Ick! And then this morning, she's all happy and ha ha ha about Daryl bringing her a scarf. I don't get it. Did I do something?"

"Well… you did. But you didn't." Maggie said. "Does that make any sense? I think Carol wants Daryl, and as long as everyone thought of you as a kid, you weren't a threat. But, you're not a kid anymore. So now she'll say or do **anything** to keep you two apart. And, if she can't have Daryl, then she wants Rick. Right now, they both seem to want you."

Beth nodded slowly, "Is that why she's being so nuts?

With a quiet chuckle, Maggie said "Probably. I think Carol thought she had Daryl. And when she realized she didn't, she got scared and started throwing shit at you. Anything she could think of to get between you two. Without Daryl thinking she had done anything."

"Is that why she was gloating about Daryl telling her he was going hunting instead of me?" Beth asked.

Maggie sighed, "Probably. And threatening you. Sort of a stay away from both of them, so I can scoop up one."

"Well, what about the scarf thing today? She just rubbed my face in it."

Shrugging, Maggie said "Daryl probably saw her wearing those stupid scarves all the time, and when he was out, he saw one and brought it back for her. Being nice. Not flirty or I-want-to-be-your-boyfriend. Just being nice. And she used that to try and make you jealous, so you would do something stupid.

Pouting, Beth said "Well it worked. I am jealous."

"Ignore her, sweetie. Daryl's been watching you since before he knew he was watching you. Whenever you smiled. I caught him. So did daddy. I think that's why he asked Daryl to teach you how to kill walkers." Maggie pushed her wavy hair back behind her ear, before reaching across the table to cover Beth's hands with her own. "Daddy wants us to be happy. When he saw how you looked at Daryl, and how he was looking at you, I think he decided to help things along." Reaching up to rub her sisters arm, Maggie continued saying, "You just need to talk to Daryl. Unless… you want me to talk to him again."

Beth smacked her hand on the table, "No! The last time you talked to him he left for three days."

Maggie chuckled, "Yeah, that wasn't so good. I just… I want you to be happy. Smart first! And then happy."

With a sly smile, Beth asked "Smart? Is that what you called asking Glenn to have sex with you, when you'd only known him for 15 minutes?"

Mirroring her sisters' look, Maggie answered, "That was a different kind of smart."

Beth swung her legs over the picnic table bench, with a last look at Maggie she asked "Did you ever think about Daryl like that?

Smirking, Maggie glanced over Beth's shoulders for a moment before looking her in the eyes, "That hot piece of man candy? Of course not. At least, not after I saw you look at him."

_Great. Now I need to worry about Maggie._ Standing, Beth debated what her next move should be. _Ignore Carol, I can do that. I'm not walking back out to that pigpen, I'll talk to Rick after dinner. That leaves.._ Setting her shoulders, with new resolve, Beth started up the steps of the guard tower_. Just talking. No touching. Just talking. Yeah. Right._

Reaching the top of the stairs, Beth swallowed hard before opening the door and walking outside. Leaning over the railing, Daryl was staring into the woods with the binoculars. As quietly as possible, Beth moved to stand next to him. Her eyelids fluttering shut for a moment as she inhaled his scent. _No touching. No touching. No touching._ "Hey."

Daryl put the binoculars down without turning, "Hey."

Looking at his silhouette, with a small, forced smile, "We need to talk. Things have been sort of crazy lately."

Daryl turned his head towards Beth, his eyes seeming to burn through her. "Yeah."

Beth pressed on "About Carol, Rick, and…"

Turning his whole body towards her, his back suddenly stiff, arms crossed in front of him, his voice low and gravelly, Daryl said "What about Carol?"

Beth's mouth dropped open a bit. _He's awfully defensive. And I haven't even said anything yet._ Swallowing, "I'd rather start with Rick."

Clearing his throat, "No. Start with Carol."

_Jerk._ Beth nodded, "Fine. I know you're friends with her, but she hasn't been very nice lately. I think she's trying to start something with us. So, I wish you wouldn't talk to her quite so much. I don't mean don't talk to her at all, just not as much."

Daryl looked past Beth's shoulder snorting. "She told me about you and Rick."

With a shrug, "There isn't anything to tell. I think he wants a mama for Judith. Or something."

Daryl rested his hand on the top rail. "Carol said you were hanging around out there when I was gone."

Unconsciously inching closer to Daryl, her chin up, eyes wide and clear, "That's a lie. I did get Judith and take out lunch, but that's all."

Daryl's hand slowly slid along the top railing towards Beth, until it reached her arm, "I'm gonna talk to Rick."

As if someone else had taken possession of her body, Beth watched her fingers lightly trailing up his arm. Her head spinning, skin on fire. Barely able to speak, her voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't. I'll um. Um, I'll talk to him." _Oh god, to close. I can't breathe. _

Struggling to regain her control, Beth pushed herself away from the railing. Away from Daryl. Gasping, she stumbled towards the door. Yanking it open harder than she intended, Beth found herself off balance. Losing her footing, Beth pitched forward towards the steps.


	15. Falling Up

A/N Thoughts are Italicized

"Beth!" Daryl cleared the guard tower floor in two steps at the sound of Beth's yelp and muffled scrapes in the stairway. Throwing open the door, Daryl spied Beth lying on the floor at the top of the stairs. Eyes closed, arms thrown out at odd angles, her body bent almost in half. "Beth, Beth you okay. Shit!" Immediately, he was on the floor at her side, a panicked hand on her throat, checking for a pulse. Then back at the railing, shouting, "Herschel! Maggie! Maggie, Beth fell. Get your dad!"

Waving and nodding, Maggie's words drifted up to him. "Is she awake?"

Frantic now, "No! Get your dad! Hurry!"

Running into the prison, Maggie yelled over her shoulder, "Don't move her!" Nodding, Daryl watched her disappear before he hurried back into the stairway.

Crouching on the floor next to Beth's prone body, Daryl pulled a cleanish rag from his back pocket and softly pressed it to her head. Absorbing the little beads of sweat dotting her hairline. His breathing shallow and shaky as he leaned over her, begging "Come on, come on. Wake up Beth. Come on. You're okay. Come on, girl. I need you. You have to wake up now." Running out of words, Daryl breathed into the silence. Waiting for Herschel.

With a start, Daryl realized Beth had started wiggling her fingers. Then her eyes fluttered open. Staring down at the slight woman on the floor in front of him, Daryl held his breath as Beth slowly started to move her arms and legs. As if she wanted to sit up. Her mouth moving, as if she were trying to find her voice. And suddenly, her eyes locked on his. "What…"

Abruptly catching his breath, Daryl's heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. With a firm hand on her shoulder, the words tumbled from his mouth. "It's okay. Just stay down until your dad gets here. Just… just… stay down." _Thank God she's awake. She's movin._

Squirming slightly, Beth straightened her arms and rolled over on her back. Quietly, "Ow! I think I hit my elbow when I fell." Massaging her arm, Beth looked up at Daryl. "I feel foolish laying here. You don't have to wait with me. I'm fine."

Glaring, Daryl said "Your dad's coming." Silently, Beth lay on the floor of the stairway, looking at the ceiling, rubbing her elbow.

With a bit of a huff, Herschel finally reached the top of the guard tower stairs. Maggie and Glenn right behind him, carrying his bag. Using a flashlight, he looked into Beth's eyes, had her track his finger, and asked her a few questions. Her name, birthday, where she was. Finally satisfied, he let Beth sit up as Glenn helped him to stand. "Okay. I think you'll be fine. Just take it easy today, sweetie."

As Herschel turned to start down the stairs Beth wrinkled her face and said "What are you doing up here, daddy?" At her question, Herschel, Daryl, Maggie and Glenn all turned to stared at her. "And, why am I sitting on the floor?" Placing a hand to her temple, Beth continued "Gosh, my head really hurts. And my elbow."

Daryl, still crouched beside her, his breathing suddenly strained, "You fell. You don't remember?" The small group exchanged looks above her, as she stared at Daryl.

Herschel put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "Would you bring her downstairs?"

Maggie helped Beth to stand, before Daryl scooped her into his arms. As he pulled her into his chest, Beth turned a confused face towards him. "Why are you carrying me? What's going on here?" Before Daryl could start down the stairs, Beth looked him in the eyes, asking "Why did you bring me to the guard tower?"

Panic rising from his gut, Daryl swallowed hard, "You came up to see me, remember?"

Her eyes wide, confused, Beth looked up at Daryl. "My elbow hurts. Did I bang it on something."

"Yeah. Come on." With Maggie trailing behind him, Daryl started towards the prison.

Beth continued to pepper Daryl with questions as he slowly navigated the stairs. "Why am I in the guard tower? My head really hurts. Why are you carrying me? You know I can walk. Is that my dad in front of us? What's he doing here? Is this the guard tower? Ow. Did I hit my elbow on something? Why is Maggie here? What am I doing in the guard tower? Put me down, please."

Head spinning, Daryl finally reached the ground floor. Hershel waiting outside for them. Daryl shook his head when he caught Herschel's eye. "She's really…"

Hobbling towards the cell block, Herschel said "The human brain's a complicated thing. She probably has a little concussion. A bump on the head can do that. Give her a couple days of rest she'll be good as new."

With a yawn, Beth said "Hi daddy? What are you doing out here?"

The panic still threatening, Daryl looked at Herschel, over the top of Beth's head. "Couple days rest? You sure that's all she needs?"

Slowly shaking his head, Herschel said "No. There's a lot we don't know about how the brain works. I'm not a doctor. I don't have the equipment to see what's going on in there. And I wouldn't know how to read it if I did. But the human body is remarkable in its ability to bounce back. I have faith that Beth will make a full recovery."

Reaching her cell, Daryl set Beth down on her bunk., even as she continued to ask where she was and why. Chasing Daryl and her daddy out, Maggie got Beth into her night clothes and settled in her bunk. All while listening to Beth's flurry of questions and comments. "Why am I putting on my pajamas? It's still light out. My elbow hurts. Why are you here? Who took my clothes? I have to pee. Ow! My head hurts. Why am I in my pajamas when it's still light out?"

With a wave, Maggie indicated that it was alright for Herschel and Daryl to return. Handing Maggie a couple capsules and a glass of water, Herschel said "Give these to her. They'll help her sleep."

With a frown, Daryl asked "You sure she should sleep? I thought you were supposed to keep people with concussions awake."

Chuckling, Herschel said "That's a myth. Sometimes sleep is the best thing, it lets the brain heal. If we can get her to sleep the rest of today and tonight, maybe by tomorrow her short term memory will be back to normal."

Daryl watched as Maggie tried to get Beth to swallow the capsules. Protesting, Beth pushed her hand away and made a half hearted attempt to get out of her bunk. "Why am I in bed? Who took my clothes?"

Daryl snorted, "Take the damn pills! Your dad says you have to rest. So, you're stayin' put until he says you can get up."

At his harsh tone, Beth obediently swallowed the pills with a sip of water, handing the glass to Daryl. Her upper lip curling up in a soft smile, "Hey Daryl."

Herschel hobbled out of Beth's cell, leaving his final instructions. "That's a strong sedative, it should put her right to sleep. But as confused as she is, she shouldn't be left alone." Nodding, Daryl pulled a metal chair next to Beth's bunk, propping his feet on a wastebasket. Leaning back in the chair, Daryl was content to watch Beth sleep. After a time, falling half asleep himself until a slight noise in her cell jolted him awake.

Daryl's eyes popped open at the sudden rustle next to him. With a start he found Carol standing next to Beth's bunk, looking down at her. Clearing his throat, he found his feet. Standing, his agitation and irritation began to rise, blossoming into full blown anger.

With a final look towards Beth's sleeping figure, Carol turned to Daryl. "It's nice of you to keep watch over her."

Daryl's anger palpable, he jabbed his finger in Carol's face, "You did this. Getting her all upset. Whatever you said or did, you best not do it again or…" His voice trailing off, teeth clenched, elbows slightly bent, hands balled into fists.

Despite the apparent threat, Carol simply stared at him. "Or what? You gonna hit me? Go ahead."

His shoulders set, breathing hard, Daryl growled "Or you won't like what happens. Now, get out."

With a last look down at Beth, Carol sniffed and stalked out of Beth's cell. Daryl on her heels, watching her retreat from just outside Beth's cell. A low angry growl in the back of his throat.

As she disappeared from sight, Daryl walked back into Beth's cell. Slumping down on the edge of the hard, metal chair next to her bunk, watching her sleep. Sighing_, this ain't Carol's fault. It's mine. I should have paid more attention to what was going on. I should have liste__ned. I should have believed you. Now you're__ being punished._

As day passed into night, Daryl kept a silent vigil. Refusing to leave her side. Instead, listening to every sigh, worrying over every movement. Making sure she took the sedative at the times her daddy specified. When darkness finally came, Daryl wiggled out of his boots. He draped his vest on the top bunk. Then slowly, gently, he stretched out on the bunk beside Beth. Lightly wrapping his arm around her waist. Carefully nuzzling his nose into her hair. Listening to her soft snores until sleep claimed him.


	16. Together

A/N Thoughts are Italicized

"Daddy, I'm fine. I promise I won't do anything strenuous." Beth sat in the sun, looking at the yard. Two days had passed since her fall. Her short term memory had returned to normal. Only the time immediately surrounding her fall was still missing. But her daddy, Maggie and Daryl were still hovering over her like she was a broken bird. First making her lay in bed, then refusing to let her do anything more difficult than walk to a chair and watch others do the endless round of work. "But, I can't stay inside anymore. I just want to sit in the sun." _Or plant some flowers. Or take a walk. Or run through the woods and kill walkers. Anything that isn't just sitting in a chair or being confined to bed._

Herschel stood in front of his youngest daughter, "Okay. Just be careful out here. Don't get carried away." Turning to go in, he discreetly signaled to Daryl to walk with him. As the two men walked towards the prison, Beth looked over her shoulder. Straining to listen to their conversation. Although even without hearing them, she was pretty sure that her father was asking Daryl to be her babysitter. Again.

As her father disappeared inside, Beth snagged Maggie. "Sis, when did we get these lawn chairs? I don't remember these."

Without breaking her stride, Maggie ruffled the top of Beth's hair as she walked past her. "Yesterday, when daddy said you could sit outside today, Daryl went looking for something comfortable for you to sit in. He was gone about three hours. Said he wasn't coming back without a chair for you. He really wanted a chaise lounge, but he couldn't find one."

Softly, Beth's eyes searching the yard, "Oh."

Daryl's voice behind sung out her, "Hey Beth, Maggie bothering you again?" Beth could hear his smile. Closing her eyes, she could see the lightness in his step. The smile and lightness both so rare in him, that it took her breath.

"No, we're just talking." _So nice to hear them get along._

Standing in front of Beth's chair, with a smooth motion Daryl picked up her hand. Tenderly stroking the inside of her wrist with his thumb. "For one minute, just one minute. Think hard. What happened in the guard tower?"

Looking down at her lap, quietly Beth said, "I don't know. I remember talking to you. And I sort of remember walking towards the, the… I don't know. I was in the guard tower talking to you one minute… and then I woke up in bed. All curled up…" _Next to you. I woke up in bed, in my pajamas, curled up next to you. In your arms. Drooling on your shirt._ Shrugging, with a sad, helpless look on her face. "I don't know what happened." _We were standing so close together I couldn't hear what you were saying. I couldn't even hear what I was saying. Your hand on my arm got me so light headed I couldn't see straight. My knees were sinking, it's no wonder I fell. I don't even know how I made it that far._ Swiping her tongue against her bottom lip, "It's nice out here today. Thanks for bringing back an actual chair for me to sit in."

Daryl looked down at her in the folding lawn chair. Reluctant to release her hand. From under his ragged dark hair, he said "Keep trying to remember, but don't give yourself a headache. I'm going to walk the fences. Call Maggie or wave if you need anything before I get back. **Don't** get up."

Eyes rolling, head back, "Daryl! You and daddy are such worrywarts! I'm fine. I need to start doing stuff. Why don't you bring me Judith? I can hold her in my lap, while I sit here."

"No. Just sit there. See if your freckles come out." His crossbow on his back, Daryl stalked out across the grass, towards the fences.

Beth hummed aimlessly, as she watched Daryl's back. Jumping slightly at the sound of her name behind her. As Daryl moved out of earshot, Carol made her way over to where Beth was sitting in the sun. "Beth, would you like to help dry the dishes?" Carol asked casually. "Might be an easy way to get back in the swing of things."

"Sure. I can do that." With a conspiratorial smile towards Carol, Beth stood from the lawn chair where she was sitting. With a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure that Daryl and Maggie weren't watching, she slowly headed in towards the prison. With a fresh rag from the drawer, Beth began drying and stacking the dishes. Softly singing under her breath. After spending two days mostly confined to her bed, just standing was pure joy.

Her muscles felt soggy from sitting and laying in bed for so long. Standing and holding the dishes demanded her attention and concentration. Beth was so focused, she didn't notice Maggie walk into the common kitchen. "Beth? What do you think you're doing?" Maggie snatched the plate and drying rag from Beth's hands. "Daddy says you aren't suppose to be up walking around yet."

Beth stuttered, "I… I was just drying some dishes."

At the sound of Maggie's voice, Carol walked in from the pantry. "Everything okay in here? Beth, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

Visually assaulting Carol, Maggie stomped towards her. "Did you do this? Did you bring Beth in here to dry the dishes!?"

Moving to lean against the long counter, Carol crossed her arms in front of herself. "Maggie, it's not healthy for Beth to sit around for so long. It's time for her to start moving. Start helping out again."

Her eyes narrowing as she closed in on Carol, Maggie said "This ain't up to you. Beth had a serious injury. She needs to do what daddy says. She's not drying the damn dishes!" With a rough tug on Beth's arm, Maggie started to march her out of the prison.

Beth quietly protested as she tried to twist away from Maggie. Approaching the door, Daryl's silhouette suddenly filled the opening. Scowling, he looked from Maggie, to Beth, to Carol, "What's goin' on in here?"

Dropping Beth's arm, Maggie and Carol both began speaking at once. Arms waving, fingers pointing, their voices rising. Blending together in a wild cacophony. While Beth silently backed away from both women, towards Daryl.

As Beth reached the doorway, Daryl stepped forward, taking her hand and pulled her behind him. Asking her with his eyes if she was okay. Beth nodded, with a shy smile.

"Maggie, why don't you go on out with Beth." As Maggie stamped out past Daryl, she couldn't resist tossing Carol one last ugly look.

Sighing, her mouth a downturned gash, Carol rested a hand on the counter as she said, "Daryl, you know everybody has to pull their own weight. There aren't enough of us for someone to slack off. It's time for…"

Slowly, Daryl took two steps towards Carol. Clearing his throat, "You think that's what this is?"

Carol pulled her hand closer to her body, "Well, no. But…"

Daryl took another small step forward. His voice low, gravelly. "I told you to back off. When she can help with chores, she will."

Pulling herself to her full height, folding her arms in front of herself, "It's not healthy for her to just sit around for so long. She needs to start moving around to get her strength back. I was trying to help."

With one last step, Daryl was now in Carol's face. Staring down at her. His face an impenetrable mask. His body tense, fists slightly clenched. "This ain't up to you. Herschel said Beth aint' suppose to be doing anything for one more day. We're listening to Herschel."

Defensively, "Herschel didn't tell me…"

"I'm telling you. Now back off." With a last, inscrutable look, Daryl turned and stamped off.

Standing next to her chair, Beth shifted her weight from side to side. Maggie holding lightly to her arm, as if to anchor her in one place. At Daryl's approach, Beth planted her feet. With a hand on her bruised elbow, she looked up at them "You shouldn't have yelled at Carol. This is not her fault. I need to be busy doing something. I need to start helping out. What I don't need is a babysitter!"

Exchanging glances with Daryl, Maggie patted Beth's shoulder. "Okay. You can take a walk with one of us."

"Come on. You can walk the fences with me. Then when those weak-ass legs of yours give out, I can just haul you back up here." The slightest smirk pulled at Daryl's face, as he took hold of Beth's upper arm.

Maggie rocked back on her heels, as she watched Daryl and Beth slowly walk towards the fences. A contented smile crossing her face as Daryl's hand floated down Beth's arm. His fingers lacing with hers. Their shoulders lightly bumping together as they walked.


	17. Nothin'

A/N Thoughts are Italicized

"Daryl, you have to stop acting like she's broken. It's been almost two weeks and daddy says she's recovered. She needs to do more. So stop hovering."

Continuing to pop walkers through the fence, never breaking his rhythm or even turning to look at the woman standing next to him, "Maggie, you didn't see her. Laying there. All small, helpless." Grunting, he pushed a walker away from fence with his foot. Turning his head to look back over his shoulder, he watched Beth bounce Judith on hip as she walked in front of the prison. Catching him looking, Beth smile deepened as she raised her hand in a wave.

Squinting as she observed Daryl and Beth's interaction, Maggie offered Beth a wave. Aware that Beth wouldn't see her. Even though she was standing right next to Daryl. Since her fall, Beth had become increasingly focused on Daryl and possessive of Judith. Continually tracking Daryl with her eyes. Refusing to let anyone except Rick and occasionally Carl take Judith from her. "Well, she can't stay helpless. Or she'll die." Her voice intentionally harsh.

Wiping his forehead with the back of his gloved hand, exhaling sharply. "Shit Maggie! Why do you say stuff like that? You think that about Judith, too?"

Walking next to Daryl as he began walking the fence, Maggie said "Judith is a baby, she's supposed to be helpless. Trust me, Rick will have her killing walkers before she's five. Beth needs to be out here, working. She has to be tough, to be able to kill walkers, to take care of herself if she has to."

Spitting over his shoulder, Daryl looked down at Maggie. "She can kill walkers."

Her nose wrinkling, Maggie shook her head slowly from side to side. "You don't know that. Her short term memory seems fine, but… She has gaps. Pieces of her memory from before are just gone. And they aren't coming back."

Gruffly, "So?"

Catching his upper arm in her hand and pulling, to slow him, Maggie said "I'm not sure she remembers how to kill walkers. She hasn't had to since… She needs to get outside the fence and.." Shrugging, "I don't know. Set up a practice for her. Make sure she still can." Scowling up at him, "**Before** she has to."

With a snort, Daryl said "Okay." Looking back towards the prison, squinting, he could see Beth, with Judith in her arms, still watching him. Even as she seemed to be singing to Judith. Reaching up to push his raggedy hair out of his eyes, he nodded at her slightly. _Maggie's right._ _She's always watching now. Probably not healthy. _

"I'm talking to you, do you hear me?" Maggie started shaking Daryl's arm to get his attention.

"Yeah. What?"

What's going on with you two?" Determinedly casual, Maggie stared straight ahead.

Roughly, with a glance towards Maggie, "Ask Beth."

Frowning, "I did. She said it was none of my business."

Daryl smirked. "Well?"

Matching his step, keeping her voice nonchalant, "Well, I see you with her at breakfast and dinner. You're always holding hands when you think nobody's looking." Daryl snorted as they continued along the fence. "And I hear you going into her cell at night when you think everyone's asleep. So… What's going on?"

Turning to face Maggie, Daryl cleared his throat. Staring down at her, his voice gravelly "Beth already said it's none of your business. So, it's none of your business."

With a frustrated smile and a huff, Maggie said "You're right." Before she turned and started back towards the prison and her sister.

Leaning against the fence, Daryl watched Beth play with Judith in front of the prison. _What's going on. Nothin'. Nothin' is going on. I wait for Beth to fall asleep, so I can lay on top of the blanket next to her. So I can be close to her. Hold her. Smell her hair before I fall asleep. But there's nothing going on. Not like that. Never even kiss her in there. Wouldn't be able to stop. I know she wants more, but. I can't. Can't even think about Beth like that. Not right now. She's never been with a man. What if I hurt her. Never been with a woman when we weren't drinking. Or drunk. That's why they didn't mind my rough hands. Or fumbling around. I never cared how they felt. But Beth. If it weren't for walkers I never would've met her. And if I had, her daddy would never have let me near her. She deserves better. Better than me. Better than a prison. _Humph._ Prison won't last forever. We got more walkers every day. Maggie's right. Beth has to be able to kill 'em. _

Daryl pulled a long piece of grass to chew on, as he started towards the prison. His eyes narrowing when he saw Rick approach Beth. Take Judith from her arms. And then keep on talking. _What the hell Rick? What are you bothering Beth about? "_Humm."_ Probably nothin'. _

Walking up behind Beth, Daryl's hand lightly traveling up her back, to rest on her shoulder. Looking between Beth and Rick, he said "Hey. What's going on?"

Rick chuckled as he brushed Judith's little hand from his face and beard. "I was just thankin' Beth for watching Judith. Never seen her so content, happy as she's been this past couple weeks. Beth's like her own mama." As Rick spoke, Beth continued to run a finger up Judith's cheek and fuss over the little one.

Still clucking over Judith, Beth turned her attention back to Rick. "You know how much I love Judith and spending time with her." After a couple more minutes of banter, Rick walked into the prison with Judith. Leaving Beth and Daryl alone in the yard.

"You kill any walkers lately?" Daryl asked, roughly. Even though he already knew the answer.

Beth shook her head slowly, "No. I hardly ever go outside the prison fences."

Nodding, as he glanced back at the prison. "Okay. Get your knife. We're going to go practice."

Protesting, Beth said "Now!? I promised Rick I would sit with them at dinner tonight, to help with Judith."

_Again, with Rick._ _Gotta' do something about that._ "Yeah, now. Get your knife."

Beth raised her hands as she turned to walk into the prison. "Okay. I'll be right back." Disappearing inside, her lips curled into a sly smile as she began to hum.


	18. Practice

A/N Thoughts are Italicized

Beth struggled to keep up with Daryl, as they moved through the woods. Whispering, "Daryl, slow down."

Adjusting his stride to match hers, Daryl look back over his shoulder at her. "Okay. Remember we want to be quiet out here."

Nodding, Beth tried to remember what she knew about being quiet in the woods. But came up with nothing. _Why can't I remember? Maybe he didn't teach me anything about that. Maybe it's just…_ Finally, "Did you teach me how to be quiet?"

Daryl swallowed hard before turning, his eyes were narrow and focused as they searched her face. "No."

Beth stared at him, eyes wide, lips tight_. He did. He taught me how to be quiet and I forgot. What else? What else did I forget?_

An hour into their walk through the woods, Beth cleared her throat and asked, "How far do we have to go? Couldn't we have done this right outside the prison." _My legs are getting sore. I have to get out of the prison more._ _Where are we going. What's he got planned. Maybe this isn't a simple practice. Ooh. That could be fun._

After spitting, Daryl looked across at her. "Could have. But I didn't think you'd want everybody watchin' you practice. You tired?"

Beth took another deep breath, shaking her head. "No. No! I'm not tired. Just… asking." Even as she spoke, Daryl was already slowing down, a hand on her arm. Floating down to gently squeeze her hand. His lip pulling up in a slight smile when Beth rewarded him with grateful smile.

Reaching a small fenced area Daryl remembered, he dropped the large pack he's been carrying, Opening the gate, they walked inside. At his instruction, Beth prepared for her practice session. While Daryl easily lured several walkers into the fenced area and pined them to the wood fence.

Looking between the walkers and Daryl, Beth tipped her head to one side. In her sweetest voice, "Is this how I'm supposed to hold the knife?"

Inhaling sharply, "Jesus, Beth! You trying to stab yourself in the face? Turn it around."

Chewing her lower lip, Beth looked at Daryl through her eyelashes. "Maybe you should come show me." With just the slightest hesitation, Daryl stepped up, took a hold of her hand with the knife, and began walking her through how to kill walkers.

For the next hour, Daryl practiced with Beth. Showing her how to step into the kill. Letting her weight do most of the work. The best way to hold her knife. Stabbing them in the center of the forehead, right between the eyes. After Beth took out every walker pined to the fence, Daryl asked, "You didn't forget how to do that, did you."

Slowly shaking her head from side to side, "No. I just needed to get out. And I thought it would be fun to practice with you."

Daryl spit, and picked up his pack before saying. "Okay. Come on." With Beth at his side, he led the way through the woods to another clearing.

On the other side of the clearing, Beth saw what looked like a small house on stilts. With a ladder up to the door. Pointing, she asked "What is that?"

Standing just behind her, mouth open slightly, Daryl glanced at Beth, scrutinizing her expression, before saying, "It's a tree stand I found a few months back." Shifting the pack on his back, "It's for serious huntin'. We'll stay here tonight. Go on, I'll follow you and pull up the ladder."

With a tinge of surprise, Beth asked "Aren't we going back to the prison?"

"Tomorrow. We can go back tonight if you want, but it'll be dark before we get there."

Blinking, a shy smile beginning to spread across her face at the thought. "I think it will be fun to stay here tonight. Like camping."

Daryl started towards the ladder, muttering under his breath, "Yeah. Just like camping."

Climbing into the tree stand, Beth immediately went to the gun slots to look out. It was already beginning to get dark. Turning back towards him, Beth looked on as Daryl opened his pack, which suddenly reminded her of a clown car. With more and more things being pulled from it. Blankets, candles, flashlights, bottles of water and canned goods. Even a pillow and a fresh cucumber. A veritable feast, and everything necessary to make a comfy spot for two. And in that moment Beth knew Daryl had planned that all along.

Opening a can of mandarin oranges and pulling out some deer jerky, Daryl pulled Beth down on the pile of blankets with him. Sitting cross legged across from each other, they shared the treats Daryl had packed. While Beth entertained them with stories of home. Giggling at the silly things she had done with Maggie. How Maggie had gotten her in trouble. Daring her to try smoking. Encouraging her to break curfew. Showing her how to sneak out in the middle of the night. While Sean, her older brother, had never wanted her to even have boyfriends. Drawing a smile from Daryl, Beth described Sean sitting on the porch with his rifle literally in his lap when Jimmy came to see her.

As Beth talked, she thought of how kissing Jimmy was like being assaulted with a slimy tongue depressor. A thick saliva coating on his lips. His tongue stiff, relentless as he poked and prodded at her mouth. Like a doctor doing an examination. An experience to be avoided. But Daryl. His mouth was perfect. When they were together and his lips grazed hers. With just enough pressure. Enough to make her weak in the knees. Enough to penetrate her without devouring her. Leaving her desperate for more. Sitting at dinner, across the room, or across the yard. His mouth, those lips, were magnetic. Drawing her in. And now, sitting here with him. Alone together in the woods, all she wanted was to feel his mouth, those lips, on hers. On her.

Her mind called her back to the present, confessing to Daryl that she was far more like Sean than Maggie. "I know how Maggie is. She had fun in High School and College. I mean, she had **a lot** of fun. I wasn't like that. I never wanted… I mean… Before… Now I…" Her voice fell to a soft husky whisper, as a brilliant flush began to spread up, across her face. Beth found herself on her hands and knees crawling. Like a fish on a string she was drawn to him. He was impossible to resist. All those nights of thinking about him. Nights of drifting in and out of sleep, knowing he was just down the hall. Nights of curling into his warmth, with just a blanket separating them. Aware of his hardness pressing into her side. And now, here they were. Alone. Together. All night. With no Maggie to hear. Or Carol to disapprove.

Beth's mouth slightly open. Her eyes wide, questioning, as she silently slid onto his lap. A leg on each side of his narrow hips. Daryl's arms wrapped around her, steadying her, as a quivering smile quickly worked across her face. Pushing her hands up under his vest, bending to sniff the leather. Her hands felt his heart beating under his thin, worn shirt. His vest sliding back, off his shoulders, to be quickly shaken off completely. Stretching higher, on her knees, Beth pressed her chest against his. Her hands found the side of his head, her fingers threading up through his hair. Caressing the back of his neck, the soft edge on the back of his ears, as she pressed gentle open mouth kisses up the side of his face, to his temple. The rough scruff on his chin teasing her cheek, drawing little gasps from her. Her head falling back, Beth felt his moist lips on her throat. Stealing her voice. Softly sucking, nipping, groaning into her as his hands pulled her close. Finally moving under her jacket, under her top. To where she had nothing on underneath. His breath hot against her, flaming the fire that was hers. His rough calluses scraping against her skin as his hands slowly moved over her. Her body arching into his.

Mumbled words filled the scarce space between them as they tore at each other's clothes. Their hands frantic. Breathing the same air, their lips came together, again and again. The tension that had been building for months suddenly released. The tiniest of giggles escaped her, as their teeth clinked together. "You make," Beth gasped, "You make me lose control."

Pulling the elastic from her ponytail, Daryl tangled his fingers in her hair pulling it forward to frame her face. Inhaling deeply, "Umm. Sugar Cookies." Pulling back slightly, his eyes on hers, in a hoarse whisper, "I don't make you lose control, Beth. I let you."

With a hesitant whisper, "Daryl, have we ever…."

His eyes never leaving hers, "No."

The beating of his heart against her stole her breath, even as the smell of leather and stale cigarettes and him filled her. His closeness intoxicating. Head spinning. After all these months, she willingly relinquished all control. "Tonight. I want to tonight."

Pulling both of her small hands into his larger one, struggling to even out his breathing, his eyes dark with need, "We don't have to do this, Beth. If you don't want to, we don't have to."

"I want this. You. Now. Tonight. Do you have..."

"Fuck! Everything else… Did you…"

"No. I didn't know…"

"Yeah, okay. Well." Slowly Daryl shifted her in his lap. Creating more space between them, before he kissed both of her palms. With a lazy look, he said. "It's all right. We'll be back. And tonight we can find other things to do." Then, with a smile he reserved just for her, "Maybe you can tell me a story. Or somethin'."


	19. Girl

Stretching slightly, clad only in her underpants, Beth lay on her stomach with her arms under the pillow cradling her face. Inhaling deeply, she buried her face in Daryl's smell which lingered on the pillow. A jiggle to her arm causing her to grumble unintelligible sounds and try to shift away.

"Wake up." Daryl sank down next to Beth, shaking her arm. "Come on, we gotta go. It's getting late."

Mumbling her displeasure, Beth shrugged her shoulders as she lightly shook her head. "I don't want to. Not yet."

As his eyes caressed her, he smacked her ass with a wicked grin. "Come on girl. Get your clothes on."

Yelping with surprise, Beth pulled the blanket with her as she sat up. Pushing her hair back over her ears, she started to scoot towards him, but Daryl easily maneuvered out of the way. "Daryl, stop. I'm not ready to go back yet."

Sighing, Daryl went back to stuffing things in his pack, "I know. But, we have to. Unless we want somebody to come looking for us." Suddenly embarrassed at her near nakedness, Beth pulled the blanket closer even as she searched through the tangle of blankets for her clothes. With a grunt, Daryl reached through the mess and pulled out her tank and jeans. "Here."

Worrying her upper lip, Beth said "Um, could you look the other way. You're already dressed. And uh…"

Standing, Daryl went to the open door and dropped the pack to the ground below. "Just fold the blankets. I'll be on the ground waiting." Daryl started down the ladder, but before his head disappeared he looked into her waiting face, smirking. "You know I already seen you naked."

A flush spreading up from her chest, "Not totally."

His answer floating up to her from part way down the ladder. "Close enough."

Reaching the bottom of the ladder, Beth stretched on her tiptoes to plant a light kiss on Daryl's cheek. Then, eyes popping, with a gasp Beth reached out towards the side of Daryl's neck. "Oh my gosh. Did I do that?" A purplish mark under her fingertips.

With a shrug, Daryl adjusted the pack on his back, and with a nod for Beth to follow, he started across the clearing into the woods. "I got so many bruises, nobody will notice."

Hurrying to keep up with him, Beth called, "Hey Daryl, don't call me girl." Stopping, as he turned towards her, she continued. "A girl is a child."

Nodding, his lip pulling up, "Okay." Side by side they fell into a comfortable pace.

Reaching the prison, it was almost time for dinner. Walking in, by unspoken agreement, they went in different directions. Beth heading directly to her room, hoping to shower and change before anyone saw her. Pulling open her bottom drawer to put her knife away, she realized there was something missing. After rifling through her other drawers, Beth went out to the yard to look for Maggie. Spotting her, Beth raised her arm in greeting. And with an intentionally casual walk, Beth went out to where Maggie was walking along the fence. "Hey Sis. I was just in my room, getting ready to go take a shower, and uh, the box of condoms you gave me is gone."

Maggie tucked her dark wavy chin length hair back behind one ear and raised her eyebrows. "Did you just get back? You were gone overnight."

Shifting her weight from side to side, "It started getting dark, so Daryl found us a safe place for the night."

Maggie eyes were still on her, unblinking, suspicious. "Well I'm glad you're back. I was starting to get worried. So, how'd you do with the walker practice?"

Beth looked over Maggie's shoulder, desperately wishing this conversation was over. "Fine, I did great. I already knew how to kill walkers, I just haven't had to do it much lately. So… That box of condoms. Have you seen it?"

Maggie gave her a knowing look, "Uh huh. Well, you didn't seem to be using them very fast, and we ran out, so I took seven. You should still have a couple in there."

As Maggie was speaking, Glenn wandered over. Never far from her side, he smirked at Maggie's comments. "Actually, I went back and got the last two out of the drawer. Oh, and there was one crumpled up on top of the dresser. Looked like it had been carried around for a while. I grabbed that one, too."

Beth squawked, "Why did you give those to me if you were just going to take 'em all?"

Spinning on her heel to walk away, Maggie abruptly stopped and leaned in towards Beth. In a quiet, amused voice, "I think your tank's on backwards, sweetie. You might want to check that." Patting Beth's arm, Maggie sauntered off with Glenn. Beth watched their retreating backs, their heads together and the sound of laughter floating back to her. Suppressing her own giggle, Beth pulled her jacket closer around her as she hurried in to shower and change before dinner.

Satisfied with her clean hair, clean skin, Beth went down to the common kitchen for dinner. Walking in, Rick immediately waved her over. Reminding her that she had promised to have dinner with Judith, Carl, and oh yeah him, the night before. And she had missed it. And they had missed her. Pulling Judith into her lap, Beth sat next to Carl. Half listening to Carl tell her about his day, she dusted Judith's head with kisses and scanned the dining area. Picking at her meal, Beth told Carl funny stories about killing walkers that are pined to a fence. As she continued to watch the doors. Finally, as she was finishing her meal, she saw him. Wearing the same clothes, Daryl walked in, grabbed a bowl and sat on the steps by himself. Beth subtle watched him from under her eyelashes. Trying not to get caught. By anyone. Unsuccessfully.

"Thanks guys, this was fun." Beth passed Judith back to Rick as she stood up, dropped her bowl in the tub and walked outside. Loitering in the yard, admiring the moon, Beth only had to wait a few minutes for Daryl to show up. "Hey."

Without slowing, Daryl grabbed her wrist, dragging her into the grass. Away from the lights. Growling into her ear, "What the hell. Rick? Again?"

Twisting free, Beth let her hand drift up his arm, to softly stroke his cheek. With a calm whisper, "I'll take care of it. I'll talk to him. Really." Her soft voice and gentle touch bringing a reluctant calm to him. "I should help clean up. Come tonight?" With a nod, Daryl watched as Beth headed back inside before stomping off towards the guard toward. Muttering under his breath. Later, when the prison was dark, quiet, Daryl silently made his way to Beth's room.

Come morning, Beth rolled from her bed and was once again struck by how little sleep Daryl seemed to need. She was always on the edge of sleep when he arrived. Waking long enough for sweet, quiet kisses, before cuddling into him and drifting off. And in the morning, he was always gone. Only leaving behind his scent.

Beth smoothed her hair into a ponytail before wandering down to the common kitchen. Sweetly she said "Hey Carol, I can help with breakfast."

The older woman smiled down at her, saying "Great. Here's a spoon. Why don't you start mixing…" Carol leaned towards Beth, reaching a hand towards her shoulder, "What's that on your neck, lower, down on your collar bone?"

Beth's hand flew up to her neck, tracing her fingers lightly over her skin. "It's a scratch. I fell yesterday."

Carol's hand on her hip, her neck extended, head tilted in. Flatly, "That's not a scratch." Pulling herself to her full height, Carol tossed the towel she had been carrying on the counter and with a final, narrow look at Beth, stalked out towards the yard.

The spoon and bowl she was holding roughly landing on the counter, Beth scurried after Carol. Following her into the yard, she saw Carol up in Daryl's face. The two of them engaged in an intense conversation. Carol's hand jerking up to the mark on Daryl's neck and Daryl immediately brushing her hand and arm away. Carefully staying in the shadows, Beth crept closer until she could hear what they were saying.

Carol yelling "What were you thinking? You're ten years older than she is! She's a child!"

And Daryl's angry retort, "She ain't a child. Beth's 20, she's a grown woman!"

Carol pressed, "I thought we were…"

Daryl cut her off, "Friends, we're friends. That's all we've ever been. All we're ever going to be."

"Um hum." Catching her breath, Carol continued, "Ten years Daryl. What do you think Maggie, Glenn, her father! What are they going to think about that?"

His face closed, "It don't matter. Now, back off."

Turning to walk away, Carol let out a disgusted "Humpf!"

In a low, raspy voice, Daryl called after her, "And you best be nice to her."

Beth did her best to melt back into the prison without being seen, as Daryl turned and began scanning the yard. Apparently not seeing her, he stormed out towards the fences. Set on releasing his anger on walkers.


	20. Prey

Skipping lunch, Beth moved a couple of lawn chairs closer to the entrance to the prison. To a spot where everyone walking out into the yard would pass by. And waited. Loitering outside in the sun. Inwardly smiling at the thought that she had become the huntress. Patiently waiting for her prey, like a deer hunter in a tree stand. Until finally, her prey emerged. "Hey Rick. Before you go out to the garden, why don't you sit and visit with me for a minute."

Reaching up to scratch at his beard, Rick's eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled down at her. Head bobbing, "Okay."

Sinking into one of the folding lawn chairs, Beth patted the arm of the chair next to her as she looked up at Rick. Motioning for him to sit down. "These chairs are great, aren't they? Daryl is so thoughtful, going out and finding these chairs."

Rick's elbows were on the arms, and he groaned slightly as he leaned into the back of the chair, "Yeah. I don't what we'd do without him."

As Beth smoothed back an invisible loose hair, she asked "Did I ever tell you about my brother Sean? His birthday would have been around now. He was the same age as Maggie. But they were complete opposites." Rick nodded politely, content to sit beside her for a few minutes. "I remember one time when I was 15, Maggie convinced me to sneak out and go to a college fraternity party with her." With a smile, Beth rolled her eyes at the memory. "She put all this make up on me, so I looked older. And these college guys, they kept trying to give me drinks. And drag me off into empty rooms."

Suddenly interested, Rick leaned forward in his chair. His arms now resting on his legs, head turned towards Beth. "What happened?"

With a quick swipe at her eye, Beth sniffed. "Sean showed up. I don't know how he found out, but all of sudden there he was. He just charged in, grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the house. A couple of the guys tried to stop him. Probably because I put on like I didn't want to leave. But he was all… Intense. Determined. He wasn't going to leave his little 15 year old sister with all those men." With a sad, closed lip smile, Beth looked at Rick. "He saved me. That's how I remember him. Always looking out for me. Very protective. He was the big brother every girl wants. Every girl needs."

Rick nodded politely. Without speaking.

Beth continued, "You remind me of him. You worry about us. Look out for us. You do your best to protect us and keep us safe. Just like Sean, you're the perfect big brother."

Abruptly sitting straight up, head tipped forward, Rick scratched at his beard for a moment. Then, turning his head towards Beth, "Yeah. Beth, I…"

Cutting him off, "Rick, you know I love Judith, but I'm not her mama. I'm not Carl's mama."

Interrupting, "But we could…" His voice drifting off as Beth shook her head.

Firmly, "No. I'm sorry Rick, but it's never gonna' happen. You are a wonderful big brother. But that's all."

Leaning forward again, arms on his thighs, head sagging. With a quiet, rough voice Rick asked, "It's Daryl, isn't it?"

Beth's strong, calm, demeanor was a stark contrast to her sudden, unexpected inner quake. But the calm was all Rick saw in her smooth face. Softly, "I'm not going to talk about Daryl. Or anybody else. I just want to say thank you for being such a wonderful big brother to me and Maggie." Swallowing, Rick silently stood, resting his hand on the butt of his gun. As he looked out at Carl and Judith in the garden, Beth quietly pushed off from her chair "So… We good?"

Unable, or unwilling, to meet her eyes Rick looked off over her shoulder for a few moments. Finally looking down at her, "Yeah. Yeah, we're good. Come here." After wrapping her in a light quick hug, Rick looked her over. Then turned and with long strides, headed out to the garden and his children.

Her legs suddenly shaky, stomach twisting, Beth made her way back inside the prison. To her own cell. Quickly closing the curtain, she pulled off her boots and sank down on her bunk. Her breathing raw, uneven, she rolled onto her back, with her eyes closed, hands over her face. Praying for an aspirin. After several minutes, a noise at her door caught her attention.

Her mattress sinking from the new weight on it, Beth heard "Hey. You okay?" Reluctantly pulling her hands from her face and opening her eyes, she found Daryl staring down at her. His eyes burning through her.

Letting her eyes flutter closed, again, Beth sighed. "I'm fine. I just need to…" Sighing again, "Will you lay here with me for a few minutes?" Before the thought could fully form in her own mind, Daryl had already pulled off his boots and was stretched out next to her on the bunk. As gently as if he were caring for a broken bird, he pulled her close to his chest. Cradling her in his arms. Pressing soft kisses to her forehead as he soaked in her scent. Thinking that she smelled like sugar cookies.

With a whisper, "It's okay. I saw you talkin' to Rick. Don't worry. Whatever happened, I'll take of it."

Relaxing into him, Beth answered "No. Don't say anything to Rick. It's fine. We're fine. It's done."

Pulling his head away from her, "But look at you. You're all…" Snorting, then "I should've talked to him myself."

A grateful smile poured from Beth's eyes, "That's sweet. But, he's your best friend. You would have bulldozed in and destroyed that." With a wiggle, Beth pulled herself free and sat up. "Come on, time to move. We all have jobs to do. And you, need to go on a run."

A short while later, Beth waved from the drive as Daryl and Maggie left in the little green hatchback.


	21. Mistakes

Glenn leaned over the railing in the top of the guard tower. His dark hair falling in a mess around his ears. Binoculars in hand, staring into the woods. Alternately holding his breath and sighing heavily. Without warning, he straightened, dropping the binoculars to hang from the strap around his neck.

Bouncing on her tiptoes, Beth chirped "Do you see them? Are they coming? Come on, lets go open the gate!" Excitedly flinging open the door to the stairs, Beth caught herself unexpectedly frozen in place. Staring into the stairway, breathing hard, lips pursed, hand still holding the door open.

"Come on, you can do this." With Glenn's hand on her shoulder as encouragement, Beth moved towards the steps. Eyeing the stairs from under her eyelids, a hand on Glenn's arm Beth eased her way to the steps.

Muttering under her breath, "The undead trying to eat us, and this is what scares me now." Huffing, Beth weakly rolled her eyes, her knuckles white as she clenched the railing, inching her way down the stairs. With Glenn murmuring encouragement with each step. Finally feeling her foot land squarely on the ground. Lightly squeezing Glenn's arm before she released it, "Thanks."

Combing through his hair with fingers, Glenn said "You're getting faster. Does it feel easier."

Nodding at him, "Yeah, every time I come down it's a little easier. Another week or so…"

Glenn was a step ahead, pushing the downstairs door open. Beth and Glenn jostled to be the first out. Their strides lengthening, picking up speed as they headed towards the gate. Rick and Carl were already pulling the gate open. The little green hatchback pulling in. Beth slowed to a halt as the doors popped open. Glenn raced ahead, catching Maggie up in his arms. Swinging her around. His lips close to her ears, moving frantically. While Maggie giggled, hugging him tightly.

Maggie pushed herself free from Glenn, whirling on her heel, as Daryl finally climbed out of the drivers side. Pointing in Daryl's direction, "He is a maniac! I am never going out alone with him again!" Spinning towards Beth, who was mutely standing several feet in front of the stopped car, "He insisted on dragging me through I don't know how many places, looking for a new bow. And then, out into the woods. For hours. Just so he could play with his new toy. Like there weren't walkers everywhere! Or space here where he could practice." With a final humpf, Maggie yanked the back of the small hatchback open. Her hands tearing at the messy pile of bags, finally pulling out three, shoving two into Glenn's arms. Stamping up the drive with Glenn in tow, Maggie thrust the remaining bag into Beth's arms.

Beth's eyes wide, she stared first at Maggie who was continuing her rant against Daryl. And then at Daryl as he silently leaned against the little car. His face hard, set. Looking past Beth, to Maggie and Glenn embracing by the entrance to the prison. Beth's gaze followed Daryl's, watching Glenn and Maggie standing nose to nose. Foreheads touching. The bags sliding to the ground as Glenn's hands found the sides of Maggies's face. Soothing her. His arms folding her into himself, Maggie's limbs relaxing. Beth and Daryl watched as Maggie turned back to look at them. Her expression now soft and open, Glenn continued to caress her back and head, as he whispered in her ear. Beth's knees suddenly weak, her breathing uneven, from just watching the intimate interaction between them.

The clang of the gate and a hand on her shoulder pulled Beth from her trance-like stare. "Come on. Let's get out of the sun." Beth wrapped her arms around the bag she was holding, drawing it close. As Daryl silently stamped past her up the drive. Without a glance in her direction.

Blinking, Beth looked up at Carol. "Okay." Still hugging her bag, Beth mutely followed the older woman up the drive. Into the prison.

Picking up a glass, Carol poured cold water from a pitcher into it. Her face smooth, she offered the glass to Beth. "Why don't you sit down for a minute."

Sinking onto the nearest picnic bench, Beth pushed her bag onto the floor anchoring it with her knees. In a barely audible whisper, "Thank you." A buzz of unintelligible words filled her ears, her eyes aimlessly staring at the picnic table, as she kneaded the top edge of the bag under the table. Her mind churning. Quietly sipping the water, Beth was vagle aware of Carol's continued presence beside her. Carol's voice pressing in on her, Beth raised her eyes to find Carol sitting across from her. "What?"

Carol's fingernails tapping on the metal table pulled Beth's conscious out of herself. "Beth, Beth! Are you feeling alright?" As Carol was speaking, Beth's eyes drifted over her shoulder. Spying Daryl across the room. Catching his eye, her eyebrows knit together at his scowl. Still watching Beth saw him turn and walk off in the opposite direction. As he disappeared outside, Beth's eyes drifted back to Carol. Finding Carol still looking into her face. Her lips pulled tight, her eyes slightly squinted. Waiting.

"No, I'm not alright Carol. I think I made a mistake. A horrible mistake."


	22. Wolves

Her heart slamming into her chest wall, as if it was trying to escape, Beth looked across the picnic table at the older woman. Shoulders straight, back stiffening, pulling on a vest of courage, Beth asked "Carol, I heard you and Daryl arguing. You think I'm too young to be with him, don't you."

Carol's chin dropped a bit and leaning forward as if to share a secret, in a smooth, even voice, "I just worry about you. Not because you're young, but because he's so much older."

Beth nodded, her fingers tapping on the table top, "My daddy was almost 20 years older than my mom. And that wasn't a problem for them."

Carol's eyes fixed on Beth, "When your mama and daddy got together, I'll bet your mama was a little older than you are."

Grinding her front teeth lightly, as she slowly tapped her fingers, Beth answered, "Yeah. My mom was probably 30 when she married daddy."

Carefully stretching a hand forward, wrapping it around Beth's wrist, gently tugging Beth toward her. "Beth, Ten years wouldn't that much if you were just a little older."

"No," watching Carol speak, somewhat shaking her head. "That's… Ten years isn't that much now. The world changed. **How old** I am isn't a problem."

"Well, just **think** about it." Carol released Beth's wrist as she leaned back, settling on the picnic bench across the table from her.

Her limbs jerking as she stood, clutching her bag to her chest, Beth began backing away from the picnic table. Sniffing quietly. "I don't have to think about it. You're **wrong** Carol." Spinning to walk away, to walk anywhere except where Carol was, Beth thought to herself, _age isn't the problem. There's a problem here, but it isn't an age difference. _Sighing to herself, _what have I done._

Beth found Maggie, with Glenn, on the overhead bridge. "Hey Mag's. Can we talk?"

Leaning against the chain link, Maggie pushed the strap of her long gun higher on her arm, as she looked her sister over. Her eyes briefly resting on the now ratty bag that Beth was still carrying. "Glenn, why don't you see if daddy needs you. I want some time with Beth." With a few whispered words to his wife, Glenn waved to Beth and walked into the prison. "So, sis, what's going on? Did you, um, get a chance to look through your stuff?"

Exchanging looks, Beth leaned back against the chain link and allowed her body to sink down to rest on her heels. With a wiggle, her feet were stretched out in front of her, the bag securely in her lap. Tipping her head back, Beth looked up at Maggie, silently asking her to join her sitting on the cement.

A moment later, as they sat together, as Beth unrolled the top of her bag to peek inside, she asked, "Why did you go on the run with Daryl?"

Smirking, Maggie said "Did you look in that bag? Daryl asked me to go. To find stuff for you."

Eyes wide, Beth looked at her sister, "Really? He said that?"

With a muffled chuckle, Maggie raised her eyebrows ,"You really didn't look through that bag yet, did you?"

Rolling the bag closed, again, hands trembling, Beth pushed her hair back. "Maggie, what were you and Daryl fighting about when you got back?"

With an exaggerated frown and a shrug, "I don't know. It was silly. I wanted to get back. And Daryl wanted to play with that damn bow."

Fingers gripping the rolled edge of the bag, "Maggie, what would you say if I told you, I… I think I made a mistake." Hanging her head, Beth avoided her sisters probing stare.

Leaning in closer, with a hiss, Maggie asked "What are you talking about? What kind of mistake."

Head still down, in a hushed tone, Beth said "With Daryl. I think I should have waited. I should have taken more time. I, I…"

Scooting closer, Maggie's hand snaked out, her fingers tightened around Beth's upper arm, her voice raising "Why? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Beth pulled back, attempting to wiggle her arm free from Maggie's grasp. "What? No! Daryl's always sweet with me. Not like he is with the rest of you." Quietly sighing, "But…"

Interrupting, Maggie pressed, "That night, a few days ago when you went out to practice killing walkers? You were gone all night. What happened?"

A flush beginning to creep up her neck, lines forming between her eyes, Beth protested, "I don't want to talk about that."

Her fingers tightening around Beth's arm, as if she thought she could shake out the truth, Maggie demanded "Did he hurt you ? Make you do stuff you didn't want to do?"

Her mouth falling open, Beth abruptly tugged her arm away, insistent "No! It wasn't like that."

Maggie exhaled loudly, "Well I know you didn't have a condom, so…" Beth silently looked down at the crumpled bag in her lap. "Did you take your shirt off."

Still avoiding her sister eyes, in a low, even whisper, "Yeah."

Maggie huffed, "Did you take **all** of your clothes off?"

Without looking up, a sly smile creeping across her face, Beth said "Not all at once. And, it was mostly dark. That was actually a pretty great night. Just us, together, no sneaking around. "

Beth could hear Maggie's eyes roll, as she said "Just the two of you. Naked. And you didn't…"

Shaking her head, "No! We just sort of… played. He kept asking me, hows this feel? Does this feel good? And, what if I do this. We were…"

Her hand up in a stop position, face wrinkling, as if she was seeing something nasty, Maggie said, "Exploring. I get it. You had a good night. Um, did you… **both** have a good night?"

The heat of her flush returning, deepening with this new question, Beth nodded, "Yeah. I, I think so."

Scooting around to face her sister, leaning in, their foreheads close, Maggie scooped up both of Beth's hands. Gently holding Beth's hands between her own, Maggie searched Beth's face."So, you both had a good night. Beth, he thinks the world of you. I don't understand. Why is this a mistake?"

Beth's eyes dropped, her head tapping her sisters as it drooped towards her lap. "It just is."

Tightening her hold on Beth's hands, Maggie pressed "Sorry kiddo, that's not good enough. Help me understand why you suddenly think this is a mistake."

Pulling her hands free, to fuss with her hair and wipe at her eyes, Beth said "Because, he's really sweet and lovely when there isn't anyone around. Soon as other people show up, he ignores me, or stamps off in the opposite direction, or gets all surly. Seeing you and Glenn together today. So out there. Not caring who saw you. I'm not sure Daryl really cares about me that way."

With a snort, "That's absurd. What would possibly make you think that?"

Her eyes burrowing into Maggie's, Beth started "Carol said…"

With a sweep of her hands, Maggie cut Beth off. "Carol!? Don't listen to her. When it comes to Daryl, she's trying to hang on to something that isn't there. And never was. Whatever she said, it was a lie!" Catching her breath, Maggie chuckled to herself, a sad smile breaking her features, "Daryl isn't Glenn. You're never going to have any big, over the top, uber passionate public kisses from him. Sorry kiddo. But, that doesn't mean he isn't committed to you."

Her gaze intense, her breathing suddenly sharp and choppy, Beth felt her control slipping away from her, "Committed? You really think so?"

Her dark wavy hair bouncing around her face, Maggie nodded vigorously, "I do. And, I think he demonstrates it every day. When we got back earlier, he was really mad at me, but I know he was excited to see you. And that toy of his, the one I was bitching about? Daryl got that for you. I know he did. He left here wanting that for you and he wasn't coming back without it." Beth tore her eyes from Maggie's, looking past her to the yard below them. Briefly resting on Rick as he worked in the garden, before drifting along the fence, searching for Daryl. Finally finding him, her eyes embraced him as a cool sigh escaped her lips. Maggie continued, "Talk to him. Tell him what you want. And, just so you know, wolves mate for life. At this point, I think you're stuck with him."

With the tiniest of smiles, rising from her lips, filling her eyes, Beth asked "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Maggie's hand brushed Beth's arm, squeezing for a second, "Sure. But just tonight."

In the darkest part of the night, Daryl made his way to Beth's room. Silently sliding into her cell, drawing the curtain, and sinking down onto the edge of her bunk. Quietly inhaling, aware that something was different. The smell of her cell was different. Shaking his head, he pushed ahead, pulling off his boots. Sighing as he leaned back on top of the blanket, rolling towards her, a low, contented growl forming in the back of his throat as he started to wrap his arm around her sleeping form. Then, abruptly jerking his hand and head away as if he had been burned, "Glenn! What the hell!?"

Glenn's head bumped into the bottom of the top bunk, arms slapping into the wall and Daryl's face. Eyes crusted with sleep dirt slowly pushing open. Peering up to see Daryl scowling down at him, "Take it easy, okay. Geez." Glenn pushed himself up with one hand, while absently rubbing his head where it had connected with the top bunk with the other. "Beth's not here. And… What are you doing in here? It's the middle of the… Yeah, never mind." Dropping back on the bunk, Glenn stared as Daryl pulled his boots back on. Cursing under his breath, Daryl roughly pulled the curtain down and stamped out of the cell.

Minutes later, Daryl pushed his way into Glenn and Maggie's cell. With a low guttural rasp, "Beth! You in here?"

At the first sound, Maggie pulled her hand gun, training it on the entrance to her cell, as she rubbed at her eyes with her other hand. Harshly whispering, "Daryl, is that you? What the…"

In the top bunk, Beth pushed herself up on her elbows, "Daryl?"

Lowering her gun, Maggie silently watched as Daryl leaned in towards Beth. Muttering something she couldn't hear. Then carefully lifting her from the top bunk and setting her on her feet. Beth briefly turned towards Maggie, a smile splitting her face, before she slipped out of the cell barefoot. Sighing, Maggie reholstered her gun, watching as Daryl and Beth disappeared down the hall. Their heads tipped together. His hand drifting from her shoulder down to rest on her lower back.


	23. That's It?

Beth left Maggie's cell with Daryl, hugging herself as she padded through the prison, barefoot. Goosebumps running up her arms. Shivering slightly, she wondered if the goosebumps were from the cool cement floor or the feel of Daryl's hand on the small of her back. How their bodies bumped together and off of each other. Or even the realization that she really didn't know where they were going.

With her index finger pointing back over her shoulder, Beth whispered, "Daryl, my cell is back there."

His voice low, she felt his breath on ear as he said "Glenn's there."

Nodding, Beth walked quietly beside him. Her white nightgown floating around her knees. Content, at the moment, to accompany him where ever he was going. Walking up the set of stairs at the end of the cell block, they finally reached his perch. Standing at the edge of the doorway, looking through the windows to the common area below, Beth swallowed hard. It seemed so open, exposed even. Looking up at him, all she could squeak out was "Here?"

Daryl gave her an infinitesimally small push forward, urging her in. Quietly, "Come on." Beth sucked in a ragged breath, holding it briefly as she tiptoed towards a blanket covered mattress in the corner. The cool air rushing up her back a stark reminder of the absence of his arm and hand. Beth's eyes traveled around the room. Despite their growing closeness she had rarely ventured inside his space. His crossbow in the corner, a few miscellaneous items, and that smell. Not exactly leather or smoke, it was more of a dirty, bloody, uniquely Daryl smell. And standing just inside his perch, that smell had the power to still her heart and take her breath.

Knees shaking, Beth sank to the edge of the mattress, and with trembling finders pulled her cotton nightgown over her knees. Looking over her shoulder at the blanket and pillow. Not knowing exactly where to put her hands or what to do with herself. If she should just crawl into bed like she would her own or wait. And what was Daryl going to do? What did he expect?

Lifting her chin, to find Daryl's face, Beth discovered he was still in the doorway, shifting from side to side. His eyes more on the floor or something just over her head, than on her. Finally, motioning with the back of his hand, Daryl said "Go on, get in." And it occurred to Beth, he was as uncertain and uncomfortable as she was. This was a new thing for both of them.

Beth pushed herself up on her knees, bit into her lower lip and with quivering limbs stood up. In three steps she reached Daryl. Her hand slowly grazing his arm, searching for his hand. With a tug, Beth pulled Daryl to where the mattress lay in the corner. Fluidly sitting back on the mattress, Beth pulled the blanket up over her legs and scooted to one side. Her eyes shyly inviting, she tapped the space next to her. Mouthing more than speaking, Beth said "Come on." Her upper lip trying to smile.

As Beth lay down, Daryl knelt on the mattress, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Turning to sit on the edge, an exhausted, or perhaps contented sigh escaped his lips. For the second time that night, he pulled off his boots. And lying back on top of the blanket, staring at the ceiling, a small smile cut his face. Rolling towards Beth, he carefully wrapped an arm around her waist and nosed his face into her hair. Beth hummed lightly at the feel of his arm around her as she snuggled closer to him. And somewhere in the back of her head, she was sure she heard Daryl say 'sugar cookies.'

At mornings light, the brightness cut through the shadows. Abruptly, Beth sat up, forgetting for a moment where she was. Inhaling, that smell. His smell. Definitely Daryl's perch. Looking around. She was alone. Still wearing her white cotton nightgown. Daryl was never one for needing much sleep. Wrapping her arms around herself, Beth scurried down the stairs to her own room. Swallowing a smile, Beth decided this was the new walk of shame and was grateful that the cell block appeared empty.

Washed and dressed, Beth stopped in the kitchen just long enough to eat a bowl of cold oatmeal before pulling Judith from Carol's arms. "I'll take her. As long as it's warm outside we're going to enjoy the sun." _And see if we can find Daryl._ Beth squinted into the sun as she pushed the outside door open. Leaning forward to shield Judith's eyes, she walked into the yard. Scanning the perimeters. Briefly waving to Rick and Carl. _Okay, no rush. You have to be here somewhere._

Bouncing Judith on her hip, Beth brushed little kisses into her hair. _Judith, you are such good cover. As long as I hold you, I can go just about anywhere, say anything, and everyone thinks I'm just playing with you. Even when I say things like,_ "You are so yummy! I could just eat you up! Yes I could." Beth's words were accompanied by loud kisses. And if anyone looked closely, a dangerously intense smile. _Such a good little girl. _

"Who you talkin' about? I know it ain't Judith." Daryl's voice startled her. Abruptly bringing Beth back from her daydream.

Clutching Judith tightly to her chest, vainly attempting to cover the flush of embarrassment she felt spreading up over her chest and face, Beth gamely pasted on a smile. Silently praying that no one, meaning Daryl, would notice how pink she was behind her clearly fake smile. "Hey. You were up early."

Smirking, "Yeah, well… Somebody kept kicking me in their sleep. And snoring. I decided I might as well get up."

With a squashed giggle of embarrassment, Beth turned away. "I'm really glad you came for me last night."

Looking off to the side, spitting, "Yeah?"

Beth loosened her grip on Judith a bit as she tried to subtle move in a little closer to Daryl, "Yeah."

Beth watched as Daryl shifted his weight, clearing his throat, "Okay."

Inching right up into his space, to where he couldn't comfortably back away, "Okay? Is that it? You came to Maggie's in the middle of the night to find me. I slept in your room. In your bed. All night. And that's it? Okay?"

Squirming, glancing at her then glancing away, from the edges of his eyes, Daryl mumbled "Umm-um."

Beth took a last look at Daryl, craning her neck to look him full in the face, before backing up a step. Dropping a kiss on top of a now wiggly Judith, Beth said "You don't have anything else to say to me?"

Daryl pulled his crossbow up closer to his chest, shifting his shoulders and looked around for a minute. Finally, he looked back at Beth, clearly uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation.

Taking another step back, Beth unconsciously tightened her grip on Judith as her voice began to rise. "You've been comin' to my room every night, and now… Nothin'? You have nothing to say to me."

In a low, hoarse whisper, Daryl asked "What do you want from me?"

Judith began fussing, as if sensing the tension growing between them. Beth shrugged, bouncing Judith from side to side attempting to calm her, "I want you to talk to me. Help me figure out what this is we're doing."

After a long stare, Daryl stuttered, "I uh… I gotta'… Glenn's…"

Turning away from him, her shoulders sagging, Beth looked back at him. Her eyes dull, "Okay."

Half yelling, "Beth!"

Daryl stared at her retreating back. Judith now screaming over Beth's shoulder at such a volume that Carol, Rick and Glenn all came out to see what was going on.


	24. Walkers

"Walkers!" Maggie's scream pierced through the silence. Instantly setting everyone on alert. A rapid, unexpected pileup had torn loose a piece of the fence, and now walkers were filing into the yard. As if answering some primitive call.

Rick yelled for Carl to get Judith inside, as he pulled his gun and started taking them down. Making his way to the cache of long guns, Rick tossed one to Glenn and Daryl. Yelling, "Push 'em back! We gotta' close that hole!" Beth hurried to her father, helping him inside, then took Judith from Carl. Carol and Maggie both rushed past her to start fighting back the onslaught. With Judith and her daddy safely inside the cell block, Beth grabbed her knife and headed for the door. A breach this size needed everybody to pitch in.

"Beth, you can't go out there! You aren't strong enough!' Her daddy's words stung her ears. Like a painful rebuke or indictment of her perceived weakness. Everyone assumed Maggie was a tough warrior who could stand with the men. But Beth was seen as to weak or fragile. That she had to be protected, like Judith. Not this time. "Beth, stop! Judith needs you!"

Beth tripped over her feet, her daddy's words stinging her. "No, daddy. If the fence falls… I have to go help."

Beth ran outside, quickly sizing up the situation. Rick had begun maneuvering the truck in front of the breach to try and create a temporarily block. Daryl and Carl relentlessly fighting back the incoming walkers to give Rick the room he needed. Glenn and Maggie were silently taking out the walkers already inside, while Carol used a long gun to pick off walkers still approaching the fence from the top of a guard tower. Gripping her knife tighter, Beth ran to join her sister.

Sinking her knife into the first walker, an adrenaline high hit. A surge of power flooded her body, she immediately felt stronger, ready to take on the whole field alone. With a steady pull, she yanked her knife free, watching as the walker collapsed. Stepping over it, Maggie's voice broke into her consciousness. "Slow down. Let them come to you." Beth planted her feet as Maggie's words swirled around her. _I'm ready. Let 'em come. Slow down. You will not hurt my family! _

After a blur of action and reaction, responding automatically to the threat, the last of the walkers inside the yard had been taken down. Glenn, Maggie and Beth headed for the sagging piece of fence. The immediate assault had slowed enough that Daryl and Glenn were able to begin retying the damaged fence piece. As Carol continued to take down walkers who were further out. It seemed only a few more minutes before the fence was once again secure.

With a heavy sigh, Rick walked around the gathered group, doing a quick check. "Everybody okay?" Standing just inside the repaired fence, Glenn and Maggie were wound together. Seeing them that way created an itch Beth didn't know how to scratch. Her eyes found Daryl's back, watching as he pointed out the new fence ties along the top rail to Carl. His voice low, barely catching in her ears, and she was suddenly aware of how much she missed him. As she watched, his head suddenly turned towards her. And their eyes met for a long minute. Neither willing to be the first to look away. Beth worried her bottom lip. It had been three days since she had woken up in his bed. Three days since they had talked. Two nights since he had come to her cell. And she felt herself fading.

Finally turning, Beth walked towards the prison. Her feet dragging. Although she wasn't sure if it was from the adrenaline draining from her body or the unexpected wash of sadness that replaced it. Opening the door to the cell block, she was greeted by the familiar sound of her daddy's singing. "Hey daddy. It's done."

Cuddling Judith close to his chest, Herschel looked over her head at his younger daughter. "I know. I heard the silence. Everyone okay?"

Sinking down on the picnic bench across from him, Beth groaned. "We're all fine. Rick and Daryl and Glenn got the fence tied back up." Pushing at her hair with the back of her hand, Beth was uncomfortably aware of the walker guts which now coated her skin. "Daddy, I hate that we're getting good at this." Slowly standing, Beth shuffled to the showers, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be back for Judith."

Head down, the cold water welcome on her now sore muscles, Beth watched the pink swirl of walker guts circle the drain. Mesmerized by the beautiful patterns they made. In awe that something so gross could create something so lovely to look at. Her quiet reverie broken by the sound of a dull scrape on the cement and a familiar, raspy voice outside her shower curtain. "Beth? Is that you?"

"Daryl?" Even as she spoke, his fingers appeared on the edge of the curtain. Grasping for the curtain to hold it in place, "I'm in here!" _Naked_. "I'll be out in a minute. Go away." His hand dropping, she sensed his disappointment, his feelings of rejection. "Not away away, just somewhere else until I'm done." As she finished speaking, the air felt fuller.

"Okay." And he was gone.

Minutes later Beth pulled open the curtain of her cell. Finding it empty, her shoulders slumped a little. After hurriedly pulling on clean-ish clothes and wiping down her boots, she stood and yanked hard on the curtain. As it popped open, Beth found Daryl staring into her face. With a yelp, "You surprised me."

His face tight, drawn. Still holding his crossbow in front of him. "You okay? You didn't get hurt out there?"

_He's worried about me. How sweet. _"No, I'm fine. My arm's a little sore is all. You?" His hand holding his crossbow was still sticky with walker blood.

Clearing his throat, Daryl looked away, nodding "I'm good."

With a light giggle, Beth said "If you weren't so gross, I might give you a hug. But, all those walker guts. Ew."

Eyes suddenly narrow, intense. His voice low and raspy "Really?"

Beth felt her heart melting at the hope she thought she saw in his eyes. "Yeah. You know, back on the farm, daddy used to tell Maggie if you aren't mature enough to talk about something, you aren't mature enough to do it. I don't know if that's true anymore. Maybe it never was." Pausing, Beth looked into his silent face. Waiting. _I know you want to be here, I know you do. Just say something. Anything. Please. _Her eyes pleading, as Daryl shifted his shoulders, his weight, even his crossbow. Twitching and flinching and doing everything except breaking eye contact. _What are you thinking? What is going on behind those eyes? Why can't you talk to me? _ Finally, into an increasingly awkward silence, "If we wait until we… can talk about what this is, we might miss something good. But if we never talk about it, I think we'll miss something really special."

Grunting, Daryl nodded. His eyes continuing to probe hers. "Okay."

Beth forced a tight smile, _That's it? Again with the okay? "_Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Umm hm."

Unconsciously licking her bottom lip, Beth watched as Daryl's lip pulled up in a delicious smile. Catching her breath, she said "Okay. But, tomorrow we have to talk. At least a little."

Shrugging his crossbow onto his back, "Okay. We'll talk tomorrow." And he was gone.

In the darkest part of the night, Daryl slid inside Beth's cell. Settled on her bunk. Pulled off his boots. Laying back on top of the blanket, he wrapped his arm around her. He nosed his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. He smiled at her soft moan as she turned to cuddle into him. And for the first time in three nights, Daryl felt the tension drain from his body as he relaxed against her.


	25. Us

Beth poured a cup of coffee and pushed the outside door open. Squinting into the sunlight, she saw her sister sitting at a picnic table hugging herself. Scanning the rest of the yard, it seemed empty. Rick and Carl weren't visible in the garden. There wasn't anyone patrolling the fences. Looking up towards the guard tower, she didn't see anyone leaning over or any binoculars or guns sticking out. With a last look around, Beth sank onto the seat next to Maggie, asking "Hey Mag's. Where is everybody?"

With a quiet smile, Maggie turned towards her in slow motion. "Daryl and Glenn are around here somewhere. I think they're looking for something to reinforce the fences, make them more secure. After yesterday, they started looking for weak spots. And Rick and Carl are off in the woods. I'm not sure what that's about. How are you doing today."

Sipping the hot liquid, Beth carefully placed the cup on the table. Staring at it, face down shielded from her sisters eyes, she fussed with turning the cup until it faced in exactly the right direction. Finally looking up at Maggie, her eyes dark, wide and hungry, Beth slowly shook her head from side to side. "I don't know."

Carefully, Maggie's voice neutral, "Oh. Did you have a good night?"

Humming a light tune as she fiddled with her cup, Beth said "Nights are always good. It's the days that are making me crazy."

Tucking her dark wavy hair behind her ears, Maggie's eyes sparked as she quizzed her sister. "Nights are always good? Reeal-lly!?"

Beth's ears reddened, as she protested "Not like that! Nights are just sweet, nice. Hmm. It's daytimes. It's walking out here wondering about this crazy dance we're doing."

Standing, Maggie patted her younger sisters arm tenderly, saying "Don't worry, it'll work out. I know Daryl isn't as chatty as you want him to be. I have faith in both of you. Well, mostly you."

TWDTWDTWD

Slowly following him to the top of the guard tower, Beth started mentally wrestling with how to start their conversation. _Why does this have to be so hard? He shuts down whenever I try to talk to him. And now he only wants to talk up here. Geez. _Reaching the top of the stairs, Daryl held the door open for her. As they walked side by side to the railing, Beth could feel her heart pounding in her throat. _Power. Control. That's it. He feels more powerful and in control up here. At least he's willing to talk up here. Okay, deep breath, you can do this. It's gonna' be great. Well, it'll be somethin'._

Propping his crossbow against the half wall, Daryl leaned against the railing. Staring into the woods. Beth wondered what he was looking at, if he was looking at anything. Beside him at the railing, she looked at him from the corners of her eyes. Wringing her hands slightly, she started "It's nice out today."

With a lazy half turn, chewing on a long piece of grass, Daryl asked, "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Beth forced herself to rest her hands on the top rail, and to keep her voice steady. "No. I wanted to talk about us."

Daryl shifted his weight, "Okay. What about… us?

Beth let her eyes drift between Daryl and the woods. "Well, is there an us? I mean, you come to my cell at night. And I want you to. But, that's not enough anymore. We ran off to play in that tree house…"

Interrupting, "Tree stand."

Beth's lip pulled up in the hint of a smile at Daryl's interruption, as she felt some of her anxiety begin to dissipate, "Okay, we ran off and spent a whole night playin' in that tree stand. And it was great… But, when we got back…"

Daryl's head drooped, his shoes suddenly seemed endlessly fascinating. "Yeah."

Pressing, her voice becoming insistent, "Yeah. I know that we started out wanting to keep what we were doin' private, just us. But, now I want more. I want to know if there is an… us. And if there is, I want it to look different than it does right now."

Snorting, Daryl said "I thought you said we were just gonna' talk a little."

With a little giggle, Beth said "What makes you think this isn't a little talk?"

Daryl huffed loudly, his face unreadable, then under his breath, "shit."

Beth desperately wanted to touch him. To run her hand up his arm. Or feel his hand on hers. _How do I tell him that I hear his voice on the breeze. His smell on my pillow in the morning makes my knees weak. And when I look into his eyes, I sometimes lose myself. _"Sooo… Daryl? I have to know, is there an us? Is this real or have you just been… havin' fun?"

Stepping back from the railing, with a start "What?! No. Shit Beth. Yeah there's an us. What the hell! You think this is all just for fun? You think I'd care if you were carryin' on with Rick or what Carol said if this wasn't real?"

Beth bounced lightly on her tiptoes, as a warm spread of relief spread like waves through her. Grasping his hand, it was her turn to interrupt, "Daryl, if this is real, then I don't care who knows. And I want more."

Pulling his hand free, Daryl draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. Hiding the panic in his eyes. His voice raw from too many cigarettes, "Beth, I don't know how to do this."

Her arms wrapped around him of their own accord. Her words bubbling out, "Well I don't know how to do this either!"

Daryl tensed at her words. His hands reaching down to grasp her arms. Carefully pushing her away from him. As she looked up, his eyes burned into her with the intensity of a heat seeking missile. Clearing his throat, pausing, then "No. You do. Your dad and mom. All you had to do was watch."

Shrugging, Beth said "So? We'll do this together."

Still staring, his voice gruff. "You don't get it. My dad was a real son-of-a-bitch. Angriest person I ever knew. And mean. He was mean when he was sober and worse when he was drunk. Which, was most of the time."

No longer breathing, as if it would be a betrayal of the secrets being shared. Every nerve alive, reactive, Beth breathed into the quiet, "Did your dad… hurt you?"

"Mostly my mom. When he was drunk. And, when he wasn't." His face a frozen mask, he looked over her head." Shifting his weight, he dropped her arms. Allowing her to step into him, wrapping him in a hug. "And Merle. My brother. He only brought home skanks and whores. Never anybody special."

In a hushed whisper, "Oh Daryl…"

Still refusing to meet her eyes, with a low rasp "I don't want to screw this up, Beth."

Beth's hands found the sides of his face. With a firm touch, she tipped his face down towards hers. Searching his face, her eyes wide with promise. "No one is screwing up anything. We're gonna' figure it out together."


	26. That's All

With a satisfied smile, as if she knew a secret, Beth looked across the picnic table at Daryl. _Us. The two of Us. Together. Where everybody can see…Us. _It was the first time he had ever sat with her, or anyone, at dinner.

Daryl glanced up from his plate, catching her staring. Looking around, past her, to the other tables, he asked, "So, what do we do now? Make an announcement or.. "

Her head shaking slightly, Beth said "Nope. We don't have to do or say anything. You're sittin' here with me, that's enough. And if I do this…" Pausing, Beth pushed herself up to lean across the table and drop a kiss on his surprised face. Returning his sudden grin as she sat back down, "Now I'm sure everybody knows."

Daryl tapped his plate with his fork, as he tried to read her face. "Is that what you wanted? Everybody to know?"

Still grinning, Beth said "It wasn't so much everybody else knowing, as it was me knowing. It's being able to sit here. With you. And not caring if anyone sees us together."

As day faded into night, Daryl had first watch, as usual. Beth sat on her bunk, in her white cotton nightgown. Waiting. The memory of their conversation, just a few hours earlier, played over and over in her mind. As if it was a recording. The single candle in her cell burning lower and lower, as the cell block grew darker. Finally, her eyelids heavy, Beth pinched out the candle. Laying back on her bed, pulling her blanket up, she reluctantly gave herself over to sleep. A feather light sleep, as still she waited.

Finally, Beth was awakened by the edge of her mattress sinking and Daryl's delicious scent covering her. Inhaling deeply, she couldn't contain herself. "Hey Daryl. I've been waitin' for you."

From the dark came his laconic response, "Um hum." The familiar sound of his boots dropping to the floor was both reassuring, and tonight, a little exciting.

Scooting closer to the wall, Beth expectantly pushed the blanket back as far as she could. Humming into the darkness, she nervously smoothed her night gown over herself, as she waited for Daryl to climb into the bed with her.

A low hum filled her ears, as Daryl's hand lightly grazed over her torso to her arm. Then abruptly jerked back and pulled the blanket up over her. In silence, Daryl lay back on top of the blanket. Rolling towards her, reaching to pull her close, to smell her hair. Like he had every other night.

Beth pushed herself up on her elbows, protesting "Daryl! What are you doing?"

Clearing his throat, his voice already thick, "Going to sleep."

Looking down at his closed eyes and reclining figure, Beth saw his hand patting the blanket. Searching for her. "No. Not like that. Not on top of the blanket. Not anymore. Take off those gross pants and your shirt. Get under the blanket with me." Even through the blanket that separated them, Beth could feel Daryl's body stiffen as she spoke.

"What?"

Beth's pout was audible. "I thought you were going to start sleeping Under the blanket."

Eyebrows knitting together, his eyes opening to narrow slits, Daryl asked, "Why would you think that?"

In a husky whisper Beth said "After we talked today…" Her breath catching, "I thought…"

His eyes closing again, Daryl growled at her "Well, you were wrong. Now, lay down and go to sleep. So I can go to sleep."

After running her tongue over her lower lip, in a breathy whisper Beth said "This isn't over."

Daryl inched towards her, eyes closed, head nosing closer. "It is for tonight. Lay down, woman."

With a measured sigh, Beth laid back on her bunk. Allowing Daryl to pull the blanket up over her. To wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close. Rolling as if to cuddle against his chest, her hand snaked out. Drifting up his arm. Around his neck. Tangling in his hair. Her breath hot against him. Lips parted. Molding herself to him through the blanket. Breathlessly nipping at the corner of his lower lip before pressing her lips to his. Moaning as he moved against her, she melted into him. Feeling his arousal even through the blanket, as he groaned into her mouth.

And he was gone. Pushing her back, away from him. Daryl's breathing ragged, as he stared into her. Blinking hard as if to catch his runaway need for her. Eyes wide, Beth tried to free herself from his grasp as she tore at the blanket between them. Finally, Daryl trapped her small hands in his larger one. Still panting, Daryl hissed "Stop it!"

A flush still coloring her face, Beth croaked out "But…"

His breathing beginning to calm, "Beth, your dad is just four doors down."

Staring into his face, protesting, "Yeah, and Maggie and Glenn are six doors down. I don't care where they are. Any of 'em."

Daryl's eyes caressed her face, as he released her hands, whispering "I do."

Exhaling sharply, Beth threw herself back on her bunk. Turning her head to the wall, in a loud stage whisper, "Fine!"

With a low growl in the back of his throat, Daryl nosed his face into her hair. Wrapping his arm around her, again, Daryl pulled Beth close saying "Come "ere, woman." And in their familiar knot, they both –eventually - drifted off to sleep.

As usual, Beth woke up alone. Slipping into her clothes and boots, she brushed out her hair. Braiding a small section, then pulling it all into a casual side ponytail before heading for the common kitchen.

Walking into the cool cement block room, Beth's voice smiled as she called out "Good morning, Carol." Humming, Beth picked through the spoons looking for a particularly narrow one, which seemed to fit her hand best. Finding her favorite spoon, she started to dish up some oatmeal, when Carol's voice broke in.

"I didn't see you much after dinner last night. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Exhaling, Beth laid her spoon on the counter as she pulled herself to her full height. Turning to face Carol, her voice level. "No Carol, I don't think there is. Why do you ask?"

Picking at the scarf she was wearing, the scarf Daryl had brought back for her just weeks earlier, Carol said "Well, I saw you and Daryl sitting together at dinner last night. I don't think I've **ever** seen Daryl sit with anyone at dinner. So…"

With a light voice and an expression that could only be described as non-committal, Beth said "Uh huh. He'll probably be sitting with me from now on."

Nodding, Carol's fingers still wrapped in the scarf, "Are you saying you two are together now?"

Forcing a smile, Beth leaned back slightly. Resting her elbow on the counter, "Yeah, I guess that is what I'm saying."

Taking two heavy steps forward, her forehead scrunching, Carol asked "Are you serious? Do you have any idea how old he is? And what he's been through?"

Beth crossed her arms across her chest, her voice low, threatening. "Carol, I don't care how old Daryl is. Or how young I am. We're together now. And **that's** **all** I care about."

Carol pulled herself back. And with a thin smile, in a flat voice said. "Well, I certainly wish you the best. Just be careful. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I suggest keeping your gun handy. You know, just in case." Beth's mouth dropped, as Carol turned and stomped out. Leaving Beth to stare after her.


	27. Then

Opening the outside door, Beth pushed her way outside. Even though it was still technically morning, not even the hottest part of the day, the sun was brutal. Briefly wishing for a hat to shield her face, Beth made her way out to the garden. Waving to Rick and Carl. "Hey guys. I just came out to get Judith."

Rick scratched at his beard, eyes squinting, as he looked Beth over. Holding his gloves with one hand, he combed his fingers through his hair with the other hand. "She's on the blanket. Sleeping. You're a little late getting' her. Everything okay, Beth?"

With a thin smile, Beth shaded her face as she said "Yeah, I'm good. I think I'll just sit on the blanket with her until she wakes up." Beth picked her way around the garden, avoiding the natural fertilizer Rick and Carl had been spreading, until she reached the place where Judith was sleeping in the shade. Sinking to the blanket with a fluid motion, she pulled her legs up under her. Visually caressing Judith's small face, Beth absently began picking at the grass poking up around the edges of the blanket. Experimentally sticking an especially long piece in her mouth to chew on. Pushing the grass around the sides of her mouth, feeling it stick between her teeth with all the texture and flavor of old broom straw. Spitting it out, _Awwk.. That's disgusting. What is wrong with Carol. Acting crazy for weeks. Threatening me. Seriously. Keep your gun handy? What was that about. Can't just be 'cause me and Daryl are. Well, not foolin' around. I'll just have to talk to her. Later. After she cools down. _Quietly chuckling to herself, _sometime next year. When did Carol go from being another sister to a crazy lady._

Judith gurgled a bit in her sleep. Beth checked to make sure she was still sleeping, before lying down next to her on the blanket. _What is wrong with me. Why doesn't Daryl want to… All I have to do is think about him. No, not even think about him, just walk under his perch and I start burning up. His smell on my pillow sets my whole body on fire. And all he wants to do is sleep. Ooo, it is so hot out here, and he is so…_Humph._ If something doesn't happen soon, I'll just explode. Spontaneous combustion. He certainly wasn't that keen on sleeping when we were in the… When we weren't here. Oh, oh, oh. _

"You sure you're okay?"

With a start Beth realized Rick was standing over her. And Judith had started to whine. Grunting under her breath, Beth moved to scoop up Judith before standing up. Head tipped to hide the flush she felt spreading across her cheeks, Beth dusted the tot with air kisses and softly hummed over her head for a moment. "I'm fine, Rick. It's just hot out here."

Nodding, Rick looked between Beth and a couple of figures walking the fences. "So. It's you and Daryl, huh? Is that why…"

"No. I told you Rick, it was never gonna' happen. But you are the best big brother. Ever."

Yeah. So, how long?" Rick's hand hung loosely off his belt, in the spot where he used to have his gun. _Oh god, is he goin' crazy too? _ "

"Don't do this Rick." Beth glanced at the fence, recognizing Glenn and Daryl as the ones patrolling. "She's sweaty. I'll take her inside for a bit. It's cooler there."

With a studied swoop Rick wrapped Beth and Judith into a light hug. Patting Beth's back to the rhythm of his barely audible, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

.

Shrugging out of his grasp, Beth ambled across the grass to the fences. Intersecting Glenn and Daryl. Without turning, she could sense Rick's eyes on her, as she pushed her way between the two men. Intentionally bumping against Glenn's chest, looking up to speak to him. Laughing. Rising on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Daryl's cheek. Inwardly smiling at the feel of his arm around her back, steadying her.

Beth extricated herself from between Glenn and Daryl, heading towards the cool air inside the prison. Daryl watched her retreating figure until she disappeared inside. Looking back at Glenn, with a nod in Beth's direction, Daryl said "When did you and Maggie…"

A knowing grin split Glenn's face. "The pharmacy. We'd known each other 15 minutes. She asked if I wanted to have sex and I had my clothes off."

Grunting a response, Daryl avoided Glenn's stare.

"Maggie had been sort of wild, but…" Glenn smirked in Daryl's direction, "So, you and…"

"Shut it Glenn."

.

Reaching for the door to the prison, Beth jumped back as the door unexpectedly swung open. "Oh! Carol you surprised me." Patting Judith's back to calm them both, Beth maneuvered out of Carol's reach. Just in case.

Standing in the doorway, Carol's eyes narrowed as they scrutinized Beth's face. After a long minute, stepping back inside the door, she said "Here. Bring Judith inside. I'll get her toys."

The grey cement block walls of the prison were covered with a thin sheen of moisture. The air cool and heavy, as Beth spread Judith's blanket on the floor. Untangling Judith's fingers from her ponytail, Beth sat her on the blanket as Carol returned with some little toys. The two women stood side by side watching as Judith mouthed a stuffed animal. "I'll be happy to take care of her for a while." Carol said.

"Thanks!" Beth skipped towards the outside door. _Wait. Do this now. Get it over with._ Slowing, Beth spun on her heel to face Carol. "I thought about what you said this morning, about keeping my gun handy. And uh, Carol, are you threatening me?"

With an exaggerated frown, "No. I would never threaten you." Her eyebrows rising, voice artificially sweet, "I'm just concerned about you."

Beth continued to eye Carol, her face bland, her voice smooth. "It's nice of you to worry about me, Carol. But, I think I'll be okay."

Beth tucked her head in a bit, and stuck her hands in her back jeans pockets as she turned to walk away. After taking a couple quick steps towards the door, she was stopped by Carol's voice calling after her. "Just make sure you know what you're walking into."

Head swiveling at Carol's comment, "What is that supposed to mean?" Beth asked.

Carol flipped a burp rag over her shoulder. With small, measured steps she approached Beth, her arms crossed over her chest, her mouth resembling a drawn on smile. "Has Daryl told you much about his family? What it was like for him growing up?"

"I'm not going to talk to you about Daryl or his family."

Moving in closer, into Beth's personal space, Carol said "That's fine, you don't have to talk to me. Just listen. I'm sure you know that Daryl's dad beat his mom. And Merle. And Daryl. And I'm pretty sure his mom beat him and Merle, too. Now, I met Merle. Merle was part of the group before we got to your farm. And I'm pretty sure he smacked around every woman unfortunate enough to get close to him."

As Carol spoke, Beth tasted her breakfast as she started to feel lightheaded. Quietly she asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to know what Daryl grew up with. Just think about it. What do you suppose is going to happen when he gets mad? What do think he's going to do to you?"

Beth's face sagged for a moment, recovering she said "Daryl's not like that. Thanks for worrying about me. I appreciate your concern, but we're going to be just fine." Abruptly, Beth started to walk away.

Carol called after her. "Why don't you ask him what happened to his mother."

Missing a step, Beth yanked on the outside door. Making her way to the nearest picnic table, she sank to the bench. Leaning forward, she rested her face in her hands as she willed her head and stomach to stop spinning.


	28. Reconciliation

"What's wrong?" Sitting in the damp, grey common kitchen. Second dinner together. Second time Daryl sat with Beth during dinner. Already things were upside down. When he didn't receive an answer, Daryl asked again, "Beth! You in there? What's wrong."

Pushing her food around on her plate, not eating, Beth laid her fork down on the picnic table at Daryl's question. "Um, nothing. I'm not hungry. Here." Pushing her plate across the table towards Daryl. An absent look on her face, a stark contrast to the engaged, playfulness from just one night prior.

With one hand, Daryl shoved the plate back across the table, "No. You need to eat." No longer eating himself, just watching her. "Somethin' happen today?"

Inhaling quietly, Beth reached across the table to squeeze his hand. An exaggerated, toothy smile cutting her face. "It was just hot today. I think tonight, maybe you should sleep in your, um your perch."

Chewing the inside of his lip, Daryl silently stared at her. For a few minutes. "Why."

"I just do."

A rumble at the back of his throat, Daryl stood up. Without a word, his hand circled Beth's wrist and gently tugged. Silently staring at her through narrowed eyes, until Beth stood up. Without releasing her wrist he headed outside. Climbing the steps, pushing open the prison door, Beth beside him. Silently walking to the middle of the yard. The silvery glow of the moon illuminating their faces. Turning to face her, dropping her wrist to grab both her arms, Daryl said "What the hell? All this time, and now you're kickin' me out?" His hands sliding down to hold her hands, pulling her closer, face clenching, "Is this about… last night?"

Beating back the urge to throw herself at him, a mirthless laugh escaping her lips, Beth said "Don't be silly. I'm just tired. That's all."

Scowling, "Just one night?"

Nodding, "Yeah. Well, probably."

"Okay" With a last, long look, still holding one of her hands, Daryl started back towards the prison. Beth hurrying to keep up with him.

.

Night seemed endless. Instead of sleep, her mind raced, her body simmered. _I wonder if he's still on watch. When did Carol get so crazy. Telling me all those stories. Like they're any of her business. Oh, have to get rid of this blanket. He'd never hurt me. _Hump. _Only time I really feel safe is with him. Maybe she got hit in the head. Maybe it's menopause. Is she old enough for… Rick is crazy in sweet sort of way. Maybe they could be crazy together. Carol loves Judith. That could work. Is that him. No. This craziness ends tomorrow. Lord it is hot in here._

When sleep didn't come, Beth finally rolled out of her bunk and stepped outside her cell. Silently padding through the dark cell block. Past her daddy's cell. Past Maggie and Glenn's cell. Past Carol's. Up the stairs at the very end. To where Daryl was laying on the mattress in his perch. Not sleeping.

With a quiet, tuneless hum Beth carefully climbed onto the mattress. All the tension and stress drained from her body as she curled into him. Drinking in the scent of dirt, blood, and his man-ness. His arms settling around her, she relaxed into her dreams.

.

At mornings light, Beth found herself alone. In Daryl's perch. In his bed. Stretching, Beth giggled to herself, as once again she was forced to make the walk of shame in her nightgown. Walking into her own cell, she quickly slipped on clothes, her boots and combed her hair into its customary ponytail. And almost as an afterthought, as she was ready to walk out, she strapped on her knife.

With a deep breath and a quick prayer for discernment, Beth strolled into the common kitchen. Her right hand casually resting on the hilt of her knife, she looked around. Taking in the pot on the stove. Bowls in the sink, dirty silverware, boiling water. And Carol. _Showtime._

With a bland smile, Beth said "Can we talk, please? We used to get along so well and lately you always seem angry with me."

Carol folded the dishrag she was holding, laying it on the counter behind her. "I'm not angry. I told you yesterday, I'm just concerned."

With a shallow huff, "You've said that a few times, that you're concerned. I don't think that's it."

Carol shrugged, a hand waving around her face dismissively, "Well, I don't know what else it would be."

Taking a couple of steps forward, hand still on her knife, Beth said "I think you're mad at me. Maybe mad at Daryl, too. But mostly me. You've been trying to break us up for weeks. Saying that our relationship is too distracting. That it's making things harder for everybody. It's putting people at risk. You tried telling Daryl he's too old and I'm too young. Then all that stuff about his family yesterday. Carol, you have to stop."

Inhaling sharply, "I didn't say anything that wasn't true. I'm just very concerned about you. And Daryl. And our security, everyone here."

Beth shook her head. "No. You're not. I think you're afraid."

Rolling her eyes, "Pfft. That's absurd."

Beth heard something in her voice, in her breathing, something different. A softening. "Carol, I'm sorry you're so unhappy. But, Daryl and I are meant to be together. Even if, if the world hadn't changed." Swallowing hard, "Somehow, we would have found each other. I know it."

Carol continued to stare, her face sour.

With one hand still on the handle of her knife, Beth moved one step closer. "Carol, other than breaking up, what can we do… What can I do to make this easier for you?"

With a heavy sigh, for the first time Carol's head began to droop. Her forehead resting on one hand, her elbow propped on the other arm which was crossed in front of her. After a long pause, with a couple deep breaths, she looked up. "This isn't your problem. It's mine.

"I don't understand."

Arms still crossed in front of her, Carol said "I miss him. I see how he looks at you. How he's always looked at you. When I saw you looking back, I knew it was just a matter of time. I guess something snapped, I got a little crazy. Part of me always thought that, maybe, eventually…"

"Oh Carol." Wrapping Carol into a hug, Beth gently patted her back. As Carol slowly moved her arms around Beth. Returning the hug.


	29. Calling all Authors!

If you're here, you must read what I write or have written.  
>Yea! Thank you for reading.<br>I want to try something different.

I'm looking for some co-authors to write a round-robin story.

I think it would be fun to write a story that starts with a loose set up.  
>And have each author – because we are all authors here! – contribute a chapter in order.<p>

If you're interested, have questions, pm me.  
>I love getting messages!<p> 


	30. Snake

The scream pierced the darkness. In seconds, Maggie was running through the dark cell block. Glenn on her heels. Rounding the corner into Beth's cell. They found her sitting on her bunk, knees pulled up under her chin, arms wrapped around her legs. Trembling. Maggie sank down beside her, wrapping her arms around her to pull her close. Rubbing her back tenderly. "Same one?"

Beth nodded frantically, "Yes. No. It was the snake."

Maggie waved to Glenn, mouthing 'get Daryl' as she continued to hold her sister. "Okay. You've had that dream before. It's just a dream."

Hoarsely, her breath stuttering, "Maggie, it had two heads."

"I know."

Maggie's hand on her back, rocking violently, Beth whispered "I kept cutting them off and they kept growing back. Every time I cut one off, two grew back."

"I know. You've had this dream before. Come on, deep breaths. It's just a dream." Maggie heard the dull thud of boots coming through the cell block.

Suddenly still, the trembling and rocking stopped, eyes wide, Beth gasped "This was different. This time it was after me."

As she finished speaking, Daryl stepped into the cell. His eyes narrow, focused. Addressing Maggie, "She okay?"

Beth leaned into her sister, head down. Maggie hugged her, looking over her shoulder at Daryl, nodding. "Yeah. She got bit by a snake when she was three or four. They've freaked her out ever since. But she hadn't had a nightmare in years. Maybe she saw a snake yesterday."

Raising her head, Beth released her legs, letting them hang over the edge of the bunk. Pulling away from her sister, "Stop talking about me. I'm right here."

With a final squeeze, Maggie stood up. "Okay. I'm going back to bed." With a look at Daryl, she mouthed 'stay with her.'

Snorting, Daryl traded places with Maggie on the bunk. After pulling off his boots, he layed back on the blanket, pulling Beth down with him. Gently rubbing her arm and back as he nuzzled her hair, with gruff rasp he said, "Glenn came and got me 'cause you had a bad dream. Hmm, you ought to have bad dreams more often." Beth's breathing slowed, leveling out, as she snuggled into Daryl's chest. A slight smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Said you were dreamin' about snakes."

Craning her head, Beth's eyes fixed on Daryl's, "Just one. A snake with two heads. I kept cutting the heads off. But, every time I cut one head off, two grew back. And the heads… they were all Carol." His grip on her shoulder tightening, a rumble started in the back of Daryl's throat. With a little sniff, Beth cut him off, "This is my snake. I have to kill it."

.

Next morning, sitting in the dull grey block cement common kitchen for breakfast, Beth silently made a mental list of what she wanted to accomplish with the day. Starting with Carol. Ending with Daryl. As people finished eating, Beth sat at the picnic table watching them file out one by one. Waiting. For the common kitchen to be empty. Except for Carol. Standing, Beth walked over to the table with the tub of dirty dishes. Picking up the tub and carrying it to the sink where Carol was waiting, Beth asked "Why did you tell me all that stuff about Daryl's family? Were you trying to scare me?"

Wiping her hands on a dishcloth, Carol's face sagged. "I already told you. I thought you should know what you're walking into."

Eyes wide, they bored into Carol. "But Daryl has never acted like that."

Arms crossed in front of her, defensively, Carol said "There was one time. Back at the farm, we had an argument. At one point I thought he was going to hit me. I egged him on, I told him to go ahead. But he didn't." Chuckling nervously, "He got right in my face and screamed, but he never raised his hand. That's who he is, he made another choice. I don't really think he would ever hurt you. But, statistically… Growing up in that environment… You needed to know."

Nodding as she ran her tongue along the inside of her lower lip, Beth said "Daryl has never done anything but take care of me. He takes care of all of us."

Turning on her heel, Carol started picking up random items on the counter. "I said statistically. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't my story to tell."

Beth reached out, lightly squeezing Carol's arm. "You were looking out for me." _In a sick, meddlesome, perverted sort of way._

Carol rolled her eyes, "Honestly, part of me thought it might scare you away from him. And part of me was remembering how my Ed was before we were married. And how he changed."

Beth wrinkling her nose, "Who?"

With her hand up to her face, dabbing at her eyes, Carol said "My husband, Ed. He was sweet and loving until we were married. And then, everything changed. He started to push me around, wouldn't let me leave the house without him. And once Sophia was born, it got really bad."

Beth looked down at the concrete floor, at the slick moisture that always covered it. Raising her head, peering at Carol, "Do you miss them? Ed, Sophia."

Carol looked over Beth's shoulder, swallowed, "Ed, no. Sophia. Humm. I miss her whenever I think about her." Shrugging, "I don't think about her much anymore."

As Carol spoke, Beth stared at her. Watching as she dabbed at her eyes, looking anywhere except at Beth. Watching as the tears stopped. Listening as her voice evened out. Grew hard. _I know you. You hardly let yourself feel anything anymore. You think it makes you strong. But you're wrong. It's tearing you up. Making you tear up others. Trying to tear us up. Go on, do your worst. We __**are**__ going to be together and there is __**nothing**__ you can do about it. I'm done with you, snake._

.

Stepping out into the heat, Beth shielded her eyes from the suns glare. Daryl was out at the fences. Patrolling. Like usual. A tepid smile playing across her lips, _he never takes time off. Always watching out for us. For me. _With a stretch, she waved across the field trying to get his attention. When he didn't respond, Beth tucked her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and hiked out to where he was standing by the fences. "Hey. See anything out there."

With a quick glance over her, Daryl's eyes rested on hers. His upper lip tugging up in a smirk. "No. See any snakes?"

Lightly, "Yeah, you're cute. Actually, I did see a snake. A tall, grey haired one. She's not going to bother me anymore. I won't let her."

Lighting a cigarette, Daryl exhaled slowly. "That mean you won't be havin' that dream anymore? That's too bad. I sort of liked that dream."

Beth swallowed a giggle. "Well, Carol did seem to want to scare me." Daryl's eyebrows rose as he took a drag of his cigarette. Waiting. "Telling me how you yelled at her but didn't hit her on the farm. That statistically the way you grew up… And then how sweet her husband was before they got married."

Daryl stared at his boot, grinding out the cigarette. Raising his head he looked directly into her face, then clearing his throat he said, "Yeah, well. Men like Ed, my dad, they hurt women because they can. But that ain't me."

Edging up under his arm, Beth could feel how tense he was. Her eyes gently caressing him as she said. "I know. You're not your dad. You're a good man, you have a tender heart." _And I think I love you._ On tiptoes, her eyes shining, Beth caressed his cheek with one hand, as she pressed a soft kiss to his other cheek. Lightly letting her lips run across his skin, feeling the scratch of his stubble. Drinking in his scent, that now familiar scent of blood and dirt and his man-ness. A scent which still made her weak in the knees. Head lightly spinning she sank back down on her feet. Still looking into his face. With a whisper, "Tonight Mr. Dixon, tonight."


	31. Damn Boots

Returning from her chat with Daryl out by the fences, Beth scooped up Maggie and dragged her back to her cell. Looking around Maggie and Glenn's space, Beth asked "Do you still have that bag I left in here? The one you brought back for me when you went on that run with Daryl?"

Maggie's eyes narrowed as she examined her younger sister. "Um hum, it's under my bunk. Here it is."

Beth began digging through the bag as soon as Maggie handed it to her. "Thanks."

Maggie's voice light, "Soooo, what do you want it for?"

Beth bothered her lower lip for a moment, a slight flush beginning to run across her face, "You said I would have to make the first move. Well, I did."

Maggie rolled her hand, "And… "

Swallowing, Beth nodded, "He pushed me away saying that daddy and you were just down the hall."

With a consoling "oooh" Maggie wrapped her arms around her younger sister for a moment. "Well… remember how Glenn was back on the farm? When everyone was moving into the house, I told Glenn to put his stuff in my room…"

Giggling, "And he said no. That he would sleep downstairs with the rest of the men. I forgot about that."

"So, do something different."

Beth nodded, a sly smile lighting her face. "Yeah. I will. I am. Tonight."

Maggie's nose wrinkled, "I'm not sure I want to know that. Wait, I do! Ohh, I have some really nice shampoo and body wash!"

"No, Daryl likes the way I smell. When I tried that coconut shampoo he said he didn't like it, that it didn't smell like me. Now, every night when he thinks I'm asleep, he…"

Interrupting, Maggie raised her hand saying "Nope! I definitely don't want to know this."

With a wide grin, Beth said "Thanks sis." And hugging the bag she walked back to her own cell.

.

In the dark of night, Beth walked out into the yard, in front of the guard tower. Her white nightgown blowing in the breeze, her face and arms glowing in the silvery moonlight. Like fine strands of gold, her loose hair danced around her face, celebrating its freedom. Eyes wide and deep. Her nightgown rendered almost transparent under the light of the moon. And from the top of the guard tower he could smell her arousal. With a quick glance over her shoulder, catching his eye, she was confident he saw her. That he couldn't take his eyes off her. She started for the fence. The tall grass whipping her bare legs, as she walked across the cold uneven ground. So focused on 'the plan' that she didn't feel the small cuts in her feet from the rocks and debris as she purposefully headed towards the cut in the fence.

Her ears straining. There were no low moans or shuffling sounds, no evidence of the rotting decaying walkers which plagued the countryside. Only her own heart pounding in her head. Her own uneven breathing. And maybe way back in the distance, maybe the dull thud of boots. Heavy boots and heavy breathing. The rub of a leather vest against a sleeveless cotton shirt. And Daryl cursing under his breath.

Reaching the fence, Beth scanned the outside area for threats, pulled her knife close to her chest, and unlaced the cut chain link. Slipping through the opening, wishing for the first time for her boots, she quickly re-laced most of the fence. Surreptitiously glancing across the yard, to make sure she wasn't entirely alone. That he was coming after her. Exhaling softly when she saw his long legs devouring the distance between them, as he jogged across the yard. And she began to run.

Venturing just inside the tree line, Beth pulled a pack from under the tree where she had left it. Swiftly spreading a blanket, anchoring its corners with rocks. A foil packet in every corner. A few more along the edge. Just to make sure. Dismissing a fleeting wish for some padding under the blanket or a pillow or two. They would have privacy and the light of the moon. No daddy. No Maggie. No excuses.

Even though Daryl was always silent in the woods, Beth heard his approach. His quiet mumbled curses as he looked for her. Quickly flattening herself behind a tree, the rough bark dug into her shoulders and elbows. Swiftly she moved to smooth her short gown close to her sides. Willing her breath to be still. Desperate not to be caught too soon. Seconds stretched into minutes. The night air was silent. Suddenly, she no longer heard any cursing, not even a whisper of her name. Surely he wouldn't give up. He would never leave her out here alone. Unable to contain herself any longer, Beth risked a quick look back around the tree. And as she turned, Daryl's hand closed on her shoulder. Behind her, spinning her around. Her back again against the tree. His intense, smoldering eyes staring into her wide, deep round ones.

His voice raw, "What are you doin' out here?"

"Waiting for you."

With a snort, "What made you think I'd come out here in the dark lookin' for you?"

With a husky whisper, Beth said "I didn't think, I knew you'd come."

"Why are you out here dressed like that?" Daryl asked his voice thick.

Beth ran her tongue over her lower lip, her breathing shallow. "Daddy and Maggie aren't around. Out here it's just us."

"And the walkers."

Beth allowed a small smirk to tug at her upper lip, "Glenn's on watch."

"That's why he showed up in the guard tower? You told him you was comin' out here?"

"Uh huh."

Verbally out of steam. His eyes seemed to search her soul as the night air closed in, until only they were left. The outside world gone. His smell crashing over her, filling her. That somehow delicious smell of dirt, blood and him. The perfect combination, rendering her incapable of clear thought. Head swimming, eyes staring, all she could see was him. His eyes pinned her to the tree. Thick, coarse finger tips scraped against her cool, tender skin. Lightly, ever so carefully, drifting up her thighs, pulling her nightgown with them. His breath hot against her face as his lips grazed hers. His eyes focused on hers, refusing to release them. The sharp inhale when he realized that under her nightgown, was nothing. Except her. And suddenly, explosively, they were on each other. All lips and teeth and fumbling fingers. Touching, caressing, kissing, sucking, nipping, panting. His clothes discarded in a messy heap on the damp ground. Her nightgown gone, forgotten.

The scratch of his scruff caused her skin to tighten and tingle with expectation, as his lips and teeth explored all her soft, curvy spaces. The sound of his ragged breathing driving her. Head spinning, her tongue traced the scars on his back. Tasting the salty sheen of perspiration along their broken edges. As he moaned beside her. Running her hands along his solid arms, her fingers digging into his shoulders, suddenly there was no air left to breath. Just as she thought she might break from need, she heard him gasp, "I want every part of you." And before he could recant, she had a foil package in his hand.

"Are you sure Beth, you sure this is what you really want?"

Breathlessly nodding. "Yes, yes."

"It might hurt, seein' how it's… "

"I know. Please…" Slowly, gently, at first, their bodies came together. Daryl holding his breath, holding back, as if afraid he would break her in two. Until, with a groan from somewhere deep within, she pulled him into her. Pulled him close, breathing into his ear, "I ain't gonna' break." Releasing his inner animal. His need now driving him. And then, there was no space at all between them. Their gasps cut the night air as they found themselves in each other. Moving as one. Until finally, exhausted, they collapsed. Still winding themselves together. Unwilling to let this thing be finished.

Trailing a finger along her cheek, groaning, Daryl said "Come on, woman. We have to get back. Walkers will show up eventually."

Slowly pushing herself to a sitting position, Beth stretched, and began looking around the rumpled edges of the blanket. "Um, here's your pants and shirt, and it looks like all your stuff." Handing Daryl his clothes, she watched him start to get dressed, drinking in the way his muscles moved. Finally, tearing her eyes away, searching once more around the blanket, "Um, what happened to my nightgown?"

Minutes later, wrapped just in the blanket, Beth began picking her way back to the fence. Daryl dawdling beside her, back on walker patrol. After watching her take four careful steps, Daryl swept her up over his shoulder. Swatting her behind, he growled, "Next time wear your damn boots."


	32. Good Heart

Bright glare calling her from her sleep, Beth started to stretch in her bunk. Wrinkling her nose as her arms bumped into the wall beside her. Eyes still squeezed closed, with a start she realized it wasn't the wall she was bumping. With one eye peeking open, hand reaching, for the first time she wasn't waking up alone. Slowly, cautiously Beth rubbed at her face, clearing the sleep dirt from her eyes. Pulling them open, they slowly focused on Daryl. Lying on his stomach, facing her. Rolling onto her side to face him, Beth allowed her eyes to explore his face. Even asleep his face didn't relax, it was always controlled. Only when they… Well. Eventually, Beth pushed up on her elbow to look over his shoulders. Finally, worrying her lower lip, she stealthily lifted the blanket to look at his back. And lower.

She had only seen him without a shirt a couple of times. The first time he had carefully kept his back from her. And last night, mmm, last night had been by moonlight. He hadn't been so careful last night. He'd let her see the dull purple marks that criss-crossed his back. Marks that migrated around his side. Thick, angry marks with broken edges. Marks which spoke to unleashed out of control rage. Marks which had taught him he always had to be in control. Marks he considered a humiliating part of his past. And last night, he let her see them. Touch them. Even kiss them. Accepting that she didn't care that he had them. That they didn't define him. Instead, she appreciated how gentle he was with her, because of them.

Carefully dropping the blanket back over him, Beth began pushing at his shoulder. Wedging herself between him and the bunk. Whispering, "Daryl, roll over. Roll over and let me in." With a low growl, Daryl eyes worked themselves open. Smirking, he pushed himself up and over, all the way to his back. Simultaneously reaching for her. Pulling her close. With a deep sigh, Beth nuzzled her way onto his chest, her loose hair covering her face, his chest. Smiling at the feel of his hand on her back. Satisfied that finally, **finally** he was willing to get under the blanket. Relinquishing enough of his control to leave most of his clothes on the floor.

His hand was petting her hair, when into the silence he yelped, "Jesus!" His head raised, pulling her hair back, "Shit, Beth! Why didn't you say something…"

Eyes lazy, heavily lidded, Beth traced the tattoo on his chest with her finger. "What?"

Daryl had a hand on her shoulder, his eyes frantic as he roughly pushed her up, "Your neck is all chewed up! Why didn't you stop me?"

Clumsily sliding over the top of him, scraping her teeth over the shell of his ear, Beth whispered "I didn't want you to stop." Climbing out of bed, Beth pulled a blanket up with her. Looking in the piece of mirror, she found the side of her neck a mass of purplish-blue bruises trailing down to her collar bone. "Well, okay." Chuckling quietly, "I bruise easy. I'll just leave my hair down."

At a pounding outside the cell, Daryl pulled the blanket up over his face as Maggie poked her head in. With a sly look at Beth, "Lose something last night, sis?"

Moving to block Maggie's view into the cell, Beth hissed, "Now's not really a good time."

Looked down, Maggie spotted Daryl's pile of clothes, a grin splitting her face. "Yeah, so Carl poked a walker this morning, and guess what it was dragging around its ankle?" Smirking, "Your nightgown."

Face draining of all color, Beth said "Oh." One hand jerking up to her neck, twisting her head slightly as she combed her fingers through her hair, towards her face.

"And, what's wrong with your…" Laughing out loud, "Never mind." Maggie spun and walked off calling for Glenn. Still laughing.

Her face flushing, Beth pulled the curtain closed, carefully pressing it in place. Turning back towards the bunk with a cryptic smile, "That was awkward."

Snorting, Daryl was sitting on the edge of the bunk buttoning his shirt. Pants, boots and vest already on. "Yeah, well it was a stupid ass thing to do." Standing, his stance, face controlled, Daryl swung his crossbow on his back. "Could've gotten bit out there. Never would have heard 'em comin'."

Beth only heard the first part of what he said, her face sagging. "Stupid? I thought…"

Daryl cupped her face with his hand. Tenderly brushing his thumb over her cheek, his voice a low rumble, "Outside the fence. Stupid outside the fence." Blanket slipping slightly, Beth wrapped herself around him. Inhaling his scent. Tipping her chin back, eyes narrowing, "You okay?"

Pushing off from his chest, "Go, I'm fine. You're right, outside the fence wasn't very smart. But… It got you there."

Grumbling, Daryl yanked the curtain open, "Yeah."

.

Cleaning up, Beth carefully combed her hair down around her face. Resolving to stay indoors where it wasn't so bright, or breezy, for a couple of days. Walking into the common kitchen, she quickly scanned the room. Biting the inside of her cheek when she spotted Daryl sitting at a picnic table. Across from her father. The cool, heavy air in the windowless room settled over her like a black cloud, when her father raised his hand and waved her over to join them. With a mirthless closed mouth smile, Beth waved back, before walking to the stove to get a bowl of oatmeal.

Unable to delay any longer, Beth pasted on a big toothy smile and sank down on the bench next to her father. Looking across the picnic table top, at first glance Daryl seemed cool, controlled. But his eyes were agitated, as they jumped from her to her father and back. With a quick kiss on her father's cheek, Beth said "Hey daddy. Daryl."

"Morning Bethy. How's my little girl today?" Herschel patted his daughters hand, as Beth and Daryl stared at each other across the table.

Clearing his throat, Daryl abruptly stood, "I'm gonna' go check the fences. When you're ready Beth, I teach you how to use that bow." With a quick half nod to Herschel, he was gone.

"You know, I'm not a little girl anymore daddy." Beth started. Head down, furiously stirring her oatmeal. Missing her father's grin.

"I know. I just like to see Daryl jump when I call you that. Anymore, he gets all guilty lookin'." Herschel smiled to himself.

Beth's face ashen, "Daddy…"

Leaning in his face was close to hers, "Bethy, there isn't much that goes on around here that everybody doesn't know about. Even me. Daryl's a good man. Rough around the edges, but he has a good heart. He'll take care of you."

"Oh daddy, thank you." With a sense of relief and overflowing gratitude Beth hugged her father. "Did you… Did you say anything to Daryl?

Chuckling under his breath, "Not yet. I like watchin' him squirm."


	33. Blessing

Bow practice. Nothing sounded less appealing. The few times Beth had picked up Daryl's crossbow, she was surprised at how heavy it was. Much heavier than a long gun. Why would Daryl insist that she learn how to use a bow? She had a knife and a small gun. She was pretty accurate with most of the long guns, which seemed a whole lot easier than using a bow. Humpf. Dragging her feet, Beth headed out to the side of the yard where Daryl had set up a target for her to practice with.

Daryl thrust a flat something towards Beth, saying "Here, put this on."

Eyes wide, brows raised, Beth examined the piece of leather and its Velcro straps. Turning it over in her hands, fastening the straps to create a sort of tube. "What is this?"

Laying the bow he had been fooling with on the ground, Daryl pulled the leather piece from her open fingers. "Arm guard. Gimme your hand." With a half look from under his ragged hair, Daryl pulled Beth's left arm out straight, and strapped on the arm guard. Testing the tightness with his finger, "How's that feel?"

Beth's eyes focused on Daryl's face. He was more serious than usual. Head bobbing, she flexed her fingers and with Daryl's hand on her elbow, bent her arm up and down. "It feels okay. But, why do I have to wear this? You don't have one." If he was being this serious, then she knew it she needed to pay attention. No matter how good he smelled. Or how close he was. Or how far away everyone else was.

Clearing his throat, Daryl released her elbow and fumbled around in his vest pocket, as he said "That bowstring hits you, it hurts like hell. Here, put this on right here." Carefully, he fit small leather loops at the edge of a piece of divided leather around her pointer and middle fingers, and slid the leather towards her palm. Beth sucking in her breath at the feel of his calloused fingers against hers. Giving her little shivers down her spine.

Re-focusing her attention, Beth wiggled her fingers as she turned her hand over and back, saying "What's this? What does it do?"

Bending her fingers back and forth, until he was satisfied with where the leather sat, Daryl said "Finger tab, so they don't get sore from pulling the bowstring. I'll get you a glove for winter, but this is better now."

Exhaling, Beth looked up at him with a quiet smile. "Why do I have to learn how to use a bow? I have a knife, a gun and I know how to use the long guns. So, why do I need this?"

Spitting over his shoulder, Daryl picked up an arrow and laid it on the ground near Beth's feet. "You need this to hunt with me." With a sideways look, he grasped her arm and carefully pulled her closer to the arrow. "Here," standing behind her, his hands on her hips he turned her so she was facing the arrow. Silently, with a kick of his foot, he moved her feet apart. "Alright, one step back and turn. Not that way. Towards the target. Okay, stay still. Let me check." Daryl continued working with Beth for over an hour. Helping her with her stance, how to hold and load the bow. Even target practice.

Finally, her arms beginning to ache, Beth lowered the bow, saying "I'm exhausted. I need to give my arms a rest. And, seriously, can't I take one of the guns? Or just follow you? You know I'm not that quiet in the woods."

Taking the bow from her, running his hands over it, inspecting it, Daryl said "You done? We're headin' out in a couple days. A bow is quieter than a gun. You can reuse arrows. And you'll learn how to be quiet."

Biting her lower lip, Beth looked up under her eyelashes. "I think you just want to be alone in the woods with me. We don't have to go hunting for that."

Snorting, refusing to meet her eyes. "Yeah. That's it."

Turning towards the prison, her back to Daryl, Beth began whispering under her breath, "You know you want to be alone with me in the woods. And even if you don't, well I want to be alone with you, Mr. Dix…"

"What's that?" Daryl's smirking voice interrupting her.

Turning, Beth's wide eyes that-can-do-no-wrong innocence glowed, "I said where do you want me to put the target."

Growling slightly, Daryl waved her off. "Go on. I got this." With a nod, Beth smiled to herself as she jogged back towards the prison. Daryl's eyes following her.

Yanking open the door to the prison, Beth stepped into the cool, grey room. Carol was seated at a picnic table, bouncing Judith on her lap. With an air kiss for Judith, "Hey Carol, have you seen my daddy?"

With a contented smile, Carol nodded and pointed towards the inner cell block, "I think he's reading. Or resting maybe?"

Arms crossing in front of her, Beth started towards the door. "Thanks Carol." Pausing, Beth spun half way around, "Carol, um, thanks for caring about… You know."

Without looking up, Carol murmured "You're welcome."

Continuing into the inner cell block, Beth found her father sitting on the bunk in his cell. His Bible open on his lap. "Hey daddy." She said, sinking to sit on the bunk next to her father.

Carefully replacing his bookmark, Herschel closed his Bible. Smiling at his younger daughter indulgently, "What have you been up to today, Bethy?"

Steeling herself, Beth said "Daddy, I want you to talk to Daryl. Tell him that you're okay with us being together."

Chuckling softly, "I don't know. I like watching you squirm, almost as much as I like watching him squirm."

"Daddy!"

A hand on her knee, Herschel nodded. "I never could say no to you." After a hug from his daughter, Herschel headed outside. Closely followed by Beth. Herschel hobbled through the tall grass in the direction of where Daryl was still fooling around with the bow. Beth perched on the top of a picnic table where she could watch both of them. Nose wrinkling, she worried her bottom lip, her hands wringing in her lap.

Herschel was half way out when he caught Daryl's attention. With the new bow under his arm and his crossbow on his back, Daryl waved at Herschel. Beth could see his mouth moving, but was too far to hear what he was saying. Must have been wait, because Herschel stopped where he was. Daryl quickly made his way to him, his long legs conquering the distance in no time. Beth watched the two men talking, face to face. Herschel holding on to his crutches. Daryl holding the new bow. At one point lifting it up, demonstrating how it should be held. Holding it so Herschel could feel the draw.

Squinting into the sun, Beth saw her father nodding. His face serious. Daryl pulling the rag from his back pocket, mopping the sweat from his forehead. Both men turning to look towards the prison. To look at the spot where she was sitting. They seemed to be taking turns talking. No, laughing. Daryl was smiling, her father was laughing. Looking back at each other. Daryl turning towards the prison, as her father clapped him on the back. And then they were making their way back to the prison side by side. They looked… Happy. Her daddy and Daryl both looked happy.

Beth slid off the top of the picnic table, hands linked behind her back; she ambled out into the grass. To meet the two men, her two men. Looking between them, trying to read their faces. Silently analyzing every motion, expression. Finally reaching them she said "Hey. What were you guys talking about."

Daryl's eyes met hers for a brief, intense moment before he turned to face Herschel. His face unreadable. Her daddy's face more open. His mouth pulling up in a smile, eyes shining, despite his efforts to keep his expression blank. Blinking, Herschel said "Daryl showed me that new bow he picked up for you. Looks like it's the right size. It has an easy draw, little girl. Why, he may make a hunter out of you, yet."

Her hands clenched behind her back, eyes darting from her daddy to Daryl and back, Beth said "Hunting? Yeah, um…"

Crumbling in the face of his daughters hopefulness, Herschel said. "But before you go out hunting, I told Daryl he should move his stuff into your cell."

Bouncing on her tiptoes, Beth hugged her father around the neck, whispering "Thank you, daddy." Releasing her father, Beth's eyes met Daryl's for a long minute. Walking back to the prison between both men, her fingers laced with Daryl's. Their shoulders bumping. Her face lit by a smile that shone through her eyes and in every step.

.

In the darkest part of the night, Daryl walked into his new cell. The cell he now shared with Beth. He sank down on the mattress. Pulled off his boots. And layed back on top of the blanket. Rolling towards Beth, her eyes wide. Staring into his. And silently, she shook her head no. Sighing, Daryl stood. And a minute later, his clothes in a messy pile on the floor, he crawled into the bunk. Under the blanket. Where Beth was waiting for him.

.

.

A/N This ends this part of their story. Thank you everyone who followed, favored, and especially reviewed! It's been fun.


End file.
